


Czarny jak smoła

by tymianek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slavery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymianek/pseuds/tymianek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape zostaje skazany za morderstwo Albusa Dumbledore'a. Po miesiącach tortur i poniżenia znoszonych w więzieniu niespodziewanie trafia w ręce Syriusza Blacka, nowego przywódcy Zakonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bez litości

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pitch Black](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64170) by Nick Oftime. 



> Chciałabym przedstawić Wam historię, którą przeczytałam po raz pierwszy kilka lat temu, a która do dziś tkwi w mojej pamięci. Pomimo, że nie jest wypełniona radością ani beztroską, często do niej wracam. Może zapadnie też w Wasze serca.  
> To nie jest typowa opowieść o miłości, nie jest też pozbawiona pewnych niedoskonałości. Jednak uważam ją na swój sposób wyjątkową i chciałam dać Wam możliwość poznania jej po polsku. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenia, choć już podane, warto wziąć pod uwagę. Pojawią się przekleństwa, sceny przemocy - także gwałtu/wspomnienia o nim, niewolnictwo, nękanie psychiczne i fizyczne. Jednak będzie też przyjaźń, miłość i przetrwanie. Od Was zależy, czy zechcecie tę historię przeczytać. Mój komentarz do tekstu (z odniesieniami do treści) znajduje się pod ostatnim rozdziałem.  
> ***
> 
> Poniższa poprawiona wersja rozdziału 1 została zbetowana przez Fantasmagorię.

 

Rozdział 1

 

Bez litości

Szedł boso. Był ubrany w cienką jak papier więzienną szatę, która ledwo zakrywała mu uda. Obok niego szło dwóch aurorów, kolejna para podążała za nimi. Wiedział, że lepiej nie pytać dokąd go prowadzą. Ostatnie lata nauczyły go tego, że przestępcy nie mieli wyboru. 

 

Pomimo przepełnionych zrezygnowaniem myśli, gdy tylko zaklęcie odsłoniło wejście do  Grimmauld Place, Severus zadrżał instynktownie. 

On?

– Twój nowy pan. Syriusz Black, przywódca Zakonu – powiedział złośliwie jeden z aurorów. - Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że tak interesuje go twoje dobre samopoczucie.

– Wdzięczny?! – roześmiał się drugi strażnik. Severus potknął się pchnięty brutalnie w stronę przejścia. – Jeśli do tej pory sądziłeś, że było ci źle, to poczekaj, aż znajdziesz się w rękach Blacka.

– Proszę, nie. – Stanął i spojrzał na strażników błagalnie. – Zabierzcie mnie z powrotem do więzienia. Cokolwiek. Cokolwiek, tylko nie to, błagam…

Padł tępy cios; poczuł, jak jego usta wypełniają się krwią. Zamilkł i rozejrzał się wokoło. Mugole pędzili tam i z powrotem ulicą; dzięki czarowni iluzji byli nieświadomi groteskowego spektaklu, który rozgrywał się tuż pod ich nosami. Ale nawet gdyby nie czar, co mógłby zrobić? Krzyczeć do utraty tchu? Co niby miałby krzyczeć?  Pomocy, jestem skazanym mordercą, potrzebuję różdżki? Ach, to by raczej  nie podziałało. W porządku, może powinien krzyczeć coś w stylu:  Tu jest bomba!  Albo  Pomocy, zostałem uprowadzony!  Jednak szanse, że mugole potraktowaliby jego krzyki na poważnie, były niewielkie. Przypuszczał, że zareagowałoby najwyżej dziesięć procent z nich. Szansa na to, że grupa tych mugoli mających dobre chęci pokona w walce czterech aurorów były jeszcze mniejsze. Jakaś... jedna dziesiąta procenta. A szansa, że zostałby ukarany - i prawdopodobnie niemal żywcem obdarty ze skóry - za wrzeszczenie i zwrócenie na siebie uwagi... dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent.

Severus Snape milczał.

Drzwi otworzyły się i w wejściu stanął Syriusz Black. Spojrzał ponuro na Severusa, a potem na aurorów.

– Oto i on – powiadomił jeden z aurorów niepotrzebnie.

– Tak, widzę – odrzekł oschle Black, przypatrując się badawczo Severusowi od góry do dołu. – Cóż, nie stój tak, stary druhu – powiedział, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w parodii uśmiechu. – Wejdź. Miło mi powiedzieć, że będę cieszyć się twoim towarzystwem przez pewien czas.

Przekroczył próg i wszedł do przestronnego ciemnego holu, który wydawał się osobliwie cichy.

– Możecie odejść – powiedział Syriusz; aurorzy skinęli głowami. 

Nawet jeśli któryś z nich uważał za nierozsądny pomysł zostawienia Syriusza Blacka samego z Severusem Snape'em - zdrajcą Zakonu i mordercą Albusa Dumbledore'a - żaden nie wyglądał na szczególnie chętnego do kwestionowania decyzji przywódcy Zakonu.

– Za mną – powiedział spokojnie Syriusz i Severus podążył za nim do dużego salonu z kominkiem. 

W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się sofa i dwa fotele. Black usiadł w jednym z nich, patrząc na Severusa oceniająco, jakby próbując wybadać jego nastrój.

– Podejdź tu – rzucił Syriusz i Severus zbliżył się.

Może zabije mnie szybko \- pełna nadziei myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę.

– Mam zamiar uwolnić twoje ręce. Nie zaatakujesz mnie, prawda? – zapytał Syriusz z żartobliwą nutą wyczuwalną w głosie.

Severus bez słowa pokręcił głową. Brawura, ten daremny akt oporu, należała już do przeszłości. Jak wszyscy inni więźniowie, był pod działaniem klątwy  geis , zapobiegającej mentalnym lub fizycznym atakom na tych, którzy ich więzili.

– Chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz – nalegał Syriusz.

– Nie zaatakuję cię – odpowiedział tępo Severus.

– Panie – dodał Syriusz zadziwiająco miłym głosem, sprawiając, że Severus zachłysnął się na myśl o konsekwencjach swojej pomyłki. Słowo  kara przecięło jego myśli.

Zdławił szloch i powtórzył:

– Panie.

– Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go Syriusz. – Kto wie, może po tych wszystkich latach jednak damy sobie radę. Hmm?

– Tak, panie – powiedział Severus.

– Więc w porządku. – Syriusz położył mu dłonie na talii i odwrócił ku sobie. 

Po chwili zaklęcia krępujące zostały zdjęte, uwalniając jego ręce. Severus pozwolił ramionom opaść, nie ośmielając się potrzeć swoich otartych nadgarstków ani wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu bez zezwolenia. Mógł wyczuć, że drugi mężczyzna stoi tuż za nim, krępująco blisko. Chwilę później Syriusz położył dłoń na jego plecach. Czując dotyk Severus wzdrygnął się odruchowo, wywołując tym chichot Syriusza.

– Ojej, wygląda na to, że jesteś już całkiem złamany i niegroźny, co, Smarkerusie?

Nie było już miejsca na wstyd.

– Tak sądzę, panie – powiedział szczerze.

– Wyglądasz marnie. Co oni ci zrobili?

Severus zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy zalała go fala wspomnień z minionego roku. Tortury... i jeszcze więcej tortur zadawanych przez rozgoryczonych, ocalałych członków Zakonu. Męczarnie straszliwsze, niż cokolwiek, czego spodziewał się doświadczyć z czyichkolwiek rąk.

– Wiele rzeczy, panie – wyszeptał.

– Wyobrażam sobie. Coś ci powiem; połóż się przy kominku i zdrzemnij. Obudzę cię wieczorem i przedyskutujemy warunki twojego pobytu tutaj.

W głosie Blacka zabrzmiała dziwna nuta, coś jakby sympatia, Severus nie mógł stwierdzić, czy fałszywa, czy szczera. Nie miało to znaczenia.

– Tak, panie – powiedział, przytłoczony wdzięcznością, którą poczuł dzięki temu najprostszemu przyzwoleniu.. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz zwyczajnie zasnął, - bez bycia krępowanym i pozostawionym w będącej torturą niewygodnej pozycji tak długo, aż stracił świadomość. – Dziękuję, panie.

– Proszę bardzo, Snape – odparł Syriusz.

 

Severus podszedł do kominka i położył się na podłodze tuż przed nim. Stare wspomnienia budziły się i atakowały, skwapliwie przypominając mu jak się tu znalazł; w tym miejscu, w tym stanie.

….....................

–  Prosisz, żebym cię zabił.

–  Poprawka. Rozkazuję ci, żebyś mnie zabił. Seerusie, sytuacja wymaga desperackich posunięć.

To  cholerne niedopowiedzenie tysiąclecia - pomyślał Severus ponuro. 

Klątwa objęła już całe ramię starszego czarodzieja i zaczynała rozprzestrzeniać się na resztę ciała. Severusowi udawało się ją do tej pory powstrzymywać, łagodząc także  częściowo ból, ale sytuacja wyglądała źle. Dla nich wszystkich.

–  Nie jestem magomedykiem, a eutanazja nie jest jedną ze świadczonych przeze mnie usług. Jeśli szukasz szybkiej, bezbolesnej śmierci, zażyj Eliksir Jesiennego Zmierzchu.

–  Twoja sentymentalność ,  nie piorunuj mnie wzrokiem, nie przynosi nam w tej chwili korzyści. Obydwaj wiemy, że będziesz musiał dokonać czegoś drastycznego, aby zrehabilitować się w oczach Voldemorta. To musi być dramatyczne. Publiczne. Nie budzące wątpliwości. To, że  uratowałeś życie Syriuszowi Blackowi w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic było…

–  Dostatecznie łatwe do wyjaśnienia  –  powiedział Severus oschle.

Oczywiście kłamał. Po godzinie spędzonej pod klątwą Crucio rzuconą przez Czarnego Pana, Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy życie parszywego kundla było tego warte. Co prawda, Voldemort wydawał się akceptować wyjaśnienie dostarczone przez Severusa. Na poczekaniu wyjaśnił, że Syriusz, jego kochanek i tajne źródło cennych informacji, niedostępnych dla nikogo innego w Zakonie, został uratowany przez samego Albusa Dumbledore’a. Przysięgał, że ocalenie mężczyźnie życia oznacza dostęp do tych  informacji . To,  jak zamierzał je dostarczyć było inną kwestią, ale przynajmniej zostawał w grze przez jeszcze jakiś czas..

–  Musisz mnie zabić  –  powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie. – Chcesz wygrać tę wojnę, czyż nie?

Drań , pomyślał Severus.

–  Co  potem , Dumbledorze? Czy po czymś takim przetrwam wojnę? Jak wyjaśnię to Zakonowi? A może mam wartość jedyniejako broń, a gdy wojna się skończy powinienem przygotować się na to, że zostanę odrzucony i zesłany, by zgnić w Azkabanie?

–  Absolutnie nie. Przygotuję plan, aby dowód twojej niewinności został ujawniony zaraz po wojnie. Albo nawet wcześniej, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

–  Jakiego rodzaju dowód?  –  zapytał tępo Severus, gdy nieuchronność zbliżającej się śmierci Dumbledore'a powoli stawała się faktem.

–  Muszę przestudiować zawiłą magię... Wkrótce znów porozmawiamy.

…...............

Dobra robota, Dumbledore  \- zamyślił się Severus, czując cierń żalu tkwiący na skraju świadomości. Szybko odrzucił dokuczliwą emocję. Jego obecne życie nie pozostawiało miejsca na frustrację, na gniew, ani na cokolwiek innego poza najbardziej podstawowym zwierzęcym instynktem przetrwania.

Ciepło z kominka dotarło do niego i chwilę później opadł w ciemną bezsenną próżnię, w której nie było nadziei, przerażenia, ani żalu.

  



	2. Okaleczony dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zbetowany przez Fantasmagorię.~

  
Przebudził się czując, że ktoś szturcha go butem w bok. Otworzył oczy. Pomieszczenie spowijał mrok; było prawie zupełnie ciemno, jedynym źródłem światła był ogień płonący w kominku.  
  
– Obudź się – rozkazał Syriusz. – Spałeś ponad cztery godziny. Czas wstawać.  
  
Severus usiadł, wyprostowany jak struna, czując zawroty głowy przez nagłą zmianę pozycji. Syriusz stał nad nim.  
  
– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział bez ogródek. – Słyszałem, jak błagałeś strażników na ulicy. – Przez usta przemknął mu ironiczny uśmieszek. – Tak, moje zaklęcia monitorujące sięgają tak daleko. Chciałeś wrócić do więzienia. Aż tak ci się tam podobało?  
  
Severus wpatrywał się w podłogę.  
  
– Odpowiedz mi.  
  
– Nie – wyszeptał Severus, walcząc z mdłościami wzbierającymi w nim na samą tylko wzmiankę o tym miejscu. Jednak, pomimo niekończących się męczarni, więzienie w jakiś sposób wydawało się być minimalnie lepszą opcją. Ludzie, którzy go tam dręczyli nie mieli powodów, za które pałali do niego nienawiścią. Przemoc, którą stosowali każdego dnia, była po prostu karą za zabicie ich przywódcy.  
Syriusz zaś... miał swoje własne powody, by żywić urazę, pomijając wszystko inne.  
  
Zaskoczyło go, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Black obserwuje go w skupieniu.  
  
– Pozwól mi coś wyjaśnić – powiedział Syriusz. – Nie mam zamiaru karać cię za twoją zdradę lub występki. Wygląda na to, że już dostałeś za swoje. Jeśli zdecydujesz się pozostać tutaj, będzie to dla ciebie zdecydowanie mniej... wyczerpujące. Chcę jednak wiedzieć – kontynuował miękko. – Czy zamierzasz walczyć ze mną? Nie mam sił, ani ochoty na przepychanki. Wojna była ciężka dla nas wszystkich. Widziałem zbyt wiele i przeszedłem przez zbyt wiele. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?  
  
– Rozumiem – wyszeptał, pomimo że tak naprawdę nie w pełni pojmował słowa Blacka. Nałożona na więźniów geis uniemożliwiała walkę z nadzorcami lub strażnikami. Jakakolwiek próba fizycznego oporu lub użycie magii – jeśli kiedykolwiek weźmie do ręki różdżkę – było blokowane przez zaawansowaną magię, skomplikowany i złożony czar nałożony na niego w dniu, w którym został schwytany.  
  
– Masz wybór – powiedział Syriusz spokojnie. – Jeżeli chcesz wrócić do więzienia, odeślę cię tam natychmiast. Jeśli jednak zdecydujesz się zostać ze mną, będziesz musiał współpracować. Z braku lepszych słów - chcę, abyś zaczął myśleć, że jesteś mój, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Będziesz musiał być posłuszny i dążyć do tego, by mnie w pełni zadowalać. Swoje ciało, umysł i emocje - wszystko to oddasz mi. W zamian ja uczynię twoje życie znośnym. Nie mówię, że cię nie zranię, ale jeśli, to nie mocno i nie przeklnę cię. Będziesz ze mną bezpieczny.  
  
Poczuł skręcającą wnętrzności falę lęku, gdy słuchał spokojnego, nieco rozbawionego głosu Blacka. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w twarz swojej nemezis - nadal przystojną i młodzieńczą, pomimo zmęczenia, którym naznaczyły ją lata wojny.  
  
– Czy tego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał Severus.  
  
Uśmiech Blacka zbladł, zastąpiony czymś mroczniejszym.  
  
– Chcę tego, czego zawsze chciałem. Chcę, żebyś był mój.  
  
Słowa zawisły między nimi. Ukryta w nich groźba wypełniła posępną ciszę pokoju. Wreszcie, gdy Severus zdołał ponownie zadać pytanie, padło tylko jedno słowo.  
  
– Zawsze?  
  
– Od kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Jeszcze w szkole – potwierdził Black spokojnie.  
  
– Okazywałeś to w dość zabawny sposób – odparł Severus.  
  
W oczach Blacka zamigotała groźba..  
  
– Zapominasz się! – rzucił chłodno. – A to był sarkazm.  
  
– Przepraszam, panie – powiedział szybko Severus, przeklinając pod nosem.  
  
Syriusz parsknął.  
  
– Naprawdę masz niewyparzoną gębę. Ale możemy nad tym popracować. Jeśli zdecydujesz się zostać, ustanowię pewne zasady, których będziesz musiał przestrzegać; wyznaczę kary za ich złamanie i nagrody za dobre zachowanie. Sprawisz przyjemność mnie, a ja w zamian pozwolę, abyś i ty nieco jej doświadczył. Jeśli zobaczę twoje rosnące niezadowolenie z tej sytuacji, jeżeli zaczniesz mnie drażnić albo będziesz nieposłuszny, odeślę cię z powrotem, bez chwili wahania. Czy to jest zupełnie jasne?  
  
Severus szybko pokiwał głową.  
  
– Więc co wybierasz? – zapytał Syriusz. – Zostać tu, czy wrócić do znanego ci już więziennego piekła?  
  
– Nie chcę wrócić do więzienia – wyznał Severus ze zmęczeniem w głosie.  
  
Może było to tchórzostwo, lecz czuł się zbyt wyczerpany, by dbać o swą godność lub zachowanie pozorów.  
  
– Nie, nie przypuszczam, żebyś mógł chcieć – przyznał Syriusz. – Jeszcze jedno, Snape. Nie nadużywaj swojego szczęścia. Nie pozwolę sobą manipulować. Wspomnij tylko słowem o swojej rzekomej niewinności, a znikniesz stąd. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to swoje dawne życie zostawiłeś za sobą w chwili, gdy rzuciłeś zabijającą klątwę na Dumbledore'a. – Groźba widoczna w spojrzeniu Blacka stała się wyraźniejsza. – Teraz twoim jedynym wyborem jest to, czy być zabawką w rękach wielu, czy cennym nabytkiem dla jednego. Rozumiesz?  
  
– Rozumiem – odparł szybko Severus.  
  
Tę część pojmował doskonale. Część dotycząc tego, że nie wolno mu odpierać zarzutów ani stawiać oporu była oczywista. To wcześniejsza obietnica bezpieczeństwa i przyjemności wydawała się zupełnie niezrozumiała.  
  
– W porządku – odrzekł po prostu Syriusz. – Więc będziesz mój?  
  
– Tak. Będę twój.  
  
– Panie – przypomniał Syriusz.  
  
– Panie – powtórzył szybko Severus.  
  
Syriusz skinął głową.  
  
– Poczekaj na mnie.  
  
Severus pozostał na podłodze przed kominkiem; czekał czując mieszaninę strachu i rezygnacji. Chwilę później Syriusz wrócił, niosąc miskę z zupą. Zapach świeżego, ciepłego jedzenia zdawał się wypełniać cały pokój. Severus patrzył, jak Syriusz podnosi naczynie do ust i wypija łyk. Zaburczało mu głośno w brzuchu, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie było dla niego niczym nowym, że szydzono z niego pozwalając poczuć zapach potraw tylko po to, by mu ich potem odmówić. Narzekania lub błagania nigdy nie prowadziły do niczego dobrego.  
  
– Głodny? – zapytał Syriusz.  
  
Severus skinął głową w milczeniu.  
  
– Powiedz to.  
  
– Jestem głodny, panie.  
  
– Co jadłeś w więzieniu?  
  
Zamknął oczy nie wiedząc, jak powinien odpowiedzieć. Walki z innymi więźniami o spleśniałe warzywa i chleb, desperackie przeszukiwanie każdego zakątka własnej celi, oczekiwanie na jakikolwiek ruch, z nadzieją, że wypatrzy coś, co dałoby się schwytać i zjeść...  
  
– Cokolwiek mogłem zdobyć, panie – odpowiedział w końcu; zgodnie z prawdą, choć lakonicznie.  
  
Syriusz skinął głową.  
  
– Poproś o jedzenie.  
  
– Czy mógłbym otrzymać coś do jedzenia, panie? - zapytał, przygotowując się na odmowę.  
  
Ostrożnie, by nie rozlać płynu, Syriusz umieścił miskę w jego dłoniach.  
  
– Pij – powiedział.  
  
Przez kilka sekund Severus jedynie wpatrywał się w naczynie z rosołem, nie mając odwagi, aby unieść ją do ust. Patrzył nieufnie, zastanawiając się, jaką cenę będzie musiał za to zapłacić. Chwilę później dotknął językiem ciepłego, pożywnego płynu, ale nic się nie stało. Jedynym, co miało znaczenie, była potrzeba zaspokojenia głosu - niezależnie od konsekwencji.  
Zmusił się, żeby jeść powoli, przedłużając to doznanie tak bardzo, jak tylko był w stanie; czuł, jak skurczony żołądek reaguje na tę niezwykłą obecność. Gdy skończył, Syriusz machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że miska zniknęła, po czym skinął na Severusa, żeby poszedł za nim.  
Tak też zrobił, idąc powoli zupełnie pustym, ciemnym holem Grimmauld Place, dziwiąc się upiornej ciszy panującej w starym domu.  
  
– Portrety – odezwał się w końcu Severus.  
  
– Pozbyłem się ich. – Głos Blacka był zmęczony i ponury.  
  
– Wszystkich?  
  
– Tak. A ty zapomniałeś, jak masz się zachowywać.  
  
– Przepraszam, panie.  
  
Potem znów zapadła cisza. Aż do chwili, gdy dotarli do drzwi sypialni, zakłócały ją jedynie odgłosy ich kroków.


	3. Łóżko milczenia

Masywne drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i Syriusz wskazał na łóżko. Chociaż Severus spodziewał się tego, poczuł wewnętrzny opór. Nie zawahał się jednak - podszedł do łóżka i położył się na brzuchu, tonąc w przyjemnej miękkości materaca. Usłyszał, że Syriusz wziął różdżkę. Chwilę później mrok panujący w pokoju został rozproszony przez ostre światło. Ta jasność raziła Severusa, nawet pomimo, że miał zamknięte oczy.

– Zdejmij szatę.

Szybko wykonał polecenie odsłaniając plecy i pośladki. Wiedział, jak wyglądają: makabryczna kolekcja poszarpanych lub gładkich ran, zadrapań, skaleczeń i siniaków. Łóżko ugięło się lekko, gdy Syriusz usiadł obok. Black wyciągnął rękę, gładząc jego plecy i palcami badając każdą bliznę.

– Tak wiele zniszczeń – wyszeptał.

Sunął śladem świeżego zranienia, sprawiając, że Severus wzdrygnął się i zaczął głośniej oddychać. – Spokojnie. Nie skrzywdzę cię tej nocy chyba, że mnie sprowokujesz.

Severus wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wolno wypuścił powietrze, starając się pozostać nieruchomo. Zmusił się, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, gdy sondujące palce ponownie dotknęły jego ran.

– Mam zamiar uleczyć te obrażenia – powiedział nagle Black. – Od teraz twoje ciało należy do mnie i wszystkie znaki, które będzie nosiło, będą tylko moje. Zrozumiałeś?

– Tak, panie.

Słyszał, jak Syriusz szuka czegoś i nagle poczuł na sobie dłonie Blacka, pokryte jakąś substancją. Chwilę później lepka maź została rozprowadzona po skaleczeniach; poczuł rozgrzewające mrowienie przeszywające jego ciało. Równocześnie ogarnęło go uczucie dziwnej pustki; jakby utracił coś, czego nawet nie potrafiłby nazwać. Jego historia, jakkolwiek przerażająca i straszna, została wymazana. Odebrano mu ją, zastępując dowody tortur nową, wyleczoną warstwą naskórka.

Dotyk rąk Syriusza był delikatny i ostrożny, przynoszący ulgę poranionym, obolałym mięśniom i rozluźniający napięcie narosłe przez ostatnie dwanaście miesięcy. Koił, rozprowadzając coraz to więcej ciepłego balsamu po miejscach dawnej męczarni.  
Oddech Severusa stał się spokojny i głęboki, gdy zostawiał za sobą wszystko. To, co było kiedyś, nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. W ciągu ostatniego roku zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o ból, nie istnieje przeszłość, przyszłość, grzech, sprawiedliwość, odkupienie ani wstyd. W bólu mieści się jedynie wieczne teraz.

Duże, ciężkie dłonie kolistym ruchem gładziły powoli jego plecy i biodra. Nagle przeniosły się na pośladki, ściskając je lekko, ale zaborczo. Rozumiejąc czego się od niego oczekuje, Severus posłusznie rozłożył szerzej nogi i czekał na nieunikniony koszmar penetracji. Palce rozchyliły go i leniwie krążyły wokół wejścia.

– Czy masz jakieś blizny wewnątrz? - zapytał rzeczowo Syriusz.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział cicho w poduszkę. – Panie. – Dodał szybko. Kurwa.

Poczuł wciskający się w niego gładki palec; rozluźnił mięśnie, żeby jak najszybciej oswoić się z tym dotykiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać syku, gdy opuszek potarł poranione ścianki odbytu obolałego przez miesiące doznawanych okrucieństw.

– Zdecydowanie – wymamrotał Black wycofując palec, jednak po chwili włożył go ponownie - tym razem pokryty był balsamem.

Severus nie poruszył się, gdy głęboko w nim umieszczano leczniczą maść; zamknął oczy starając się zignorować piekącą falę wstydu, która napłynęła wraz z tym wtargnięciem. Powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić i istotnie w jakimś stopniu przywykł, ale... w więzieniu było inaczej. Tam przewracano go na brzuch, bito i gwałcono z okrutną furią, potem ponownie bito i w końcu zostawiano samego.

Ten rodzaj inwazyjnej intymności był czymś nowym…

Przygryzł mocno wargę i wreszcie poczuł coś znanego – metaliczny smak krwi.

Palec został wepchnięty głębiej i otarł się o jego prostatę. Severus jęknął cicho czując, że lekko stwardniał. To również nie było dla niego niczym obcym. Mimowolna fizyczna reakcja zawsze ogromnie bawiła jego dręczycieli...

Nagle palec zniknął.

– Odwróć się – usłyszał rozkaz.

Zrobił to nie otwierając oczu. Zadrżał instynktownie kiedy poczuł, że Black zaczyna gładzić jego pierś.

– Musisz przyzwyczaić się do mojego dotyku – zarządził Syriusz. – Nie pozwolę, żebyś wzdrygał się i krzywił za każdym razem, gdy poczujesz na sobie moje ręce.

Pozostał nieruchomo, podczas gdy dłonie kolistym ruchem znów pogładziły skórę na jego piersi, schodząc coraz niżej, aż do brzucha. To było przyjemne… i zapewne mogłoby być jeszcze przyjemniejsze, gdyby nie obawiał się tego, że ten dotyk w każdej chwili może się stać okrutny i brutalny.

– Rozłóż szerzej nogi i zegnij kolana.

W kompletnej ciszy wykonał polecenie, odsłaniając swoje genitalia. Dłonie przesunęły się po udach Severusa. Nagle Black jedną z nich chwycił jego jądra i zaczął ugniatać je delikatnie; drugą objął penisa i pogładził go łagodnie, rozprowadzając balsam wzdłuż trzonu.

– Przyjemnie? – zapytał cicho Syriusz.

– Tak... – odpowiedział Severus. –... panie.

– Dobrze. Rozluźnij się już. Twoja gehenna dobiegła końca. – W głosie Blacka słychać było rozbawienie. – Podnieś się i idź spać. Możesz się położyć przed kominkiem. Gdybyś w nocy zgłodniał, to wszystko, co znajdziesz w kuchni jest do twojej dyspozycji.

Severus był wstrząśnięty. To już wszystko?

Sen? Jedzenie? Nie mógł uwierzyć, że fortuna w końcu się do niego uśmiechnęła. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na Syriusza nieczytelnym wzrokiem.

– Co? - zapytał Black, patrząc w jego stronę.

Severus głośno przełknął ślinę, uważnie dobierając słowa.

– Czy to wszystko, panie? - zapytał z wahaniem, nagle bojąc się, że mógł coś źle zrozumieć. - Czy nie chcesz, żebym…

– Jeszcze nie. – Usłyszał.

Skinął głową; jego niepokój zaczął się nasilać. Zastanawiał się, czemu Syriusz nie wziął go teraz. Czy uznał jego ciało za wyniszczone, a wygląd za odpychający? Tak, zapewne o to chodziło. Był wybrakowany, zbyt chory i za bardzo poraniony. Może jutro zostanie odesłany z powrotem do więzienia?

Black patrzył na niego, zamyślony.

– Nie martw się. – Podniósł rękę i odgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z twarzy Severusa.

– Będziesz doskonałym zwierzątkiem, gdy tylko nad sobą popracujesz. Nie masz czym się przejmować.

Powoli skinął głową. Dłoń Blacka pogładziła jego twarz i spoczęła na ustach. W następnej chwili Severus zorientował się, że całuje palce Syriusza.

– Dziękuję, panie – powiedział szczerze.

– Proszę bardzo, moje zwierzątko. Teraz idź spać.

Wyszedł z sypialni, nie zabierając swojej szaty. Dotarł do kominka i położył się na podłodze przed nim, zupełnie nagi. Oparł policzek na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Przez ułamek sekundy maleńka cząstka niego, pamiętająca poprzednie życie, wydała zduszony krzyk protestu, zakazując mu odczuwania zadowolenia z obecnej sytuacji. Zamknął oczy, przepędzając wszystkie troski.

Był bezpieczny.

Syriusz był jego panem.

Syriusz go chciał.

Ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że ogarnęło go dziwne poczucie niezrozumiałej świadomości zagrożenia, lecz Severus był teraz zbyt zmęczony, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Zasnął.


	4. Początek nowego wspaniałego świata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział niezbetowany, ewentualne błędy bardzo proszę wytykać w komentarzach lub sową prywatną. Po wklejeniu ostatniego rozdziału postaram się wraz z betą opracować także te, które zamieszczam bez korekty.

Po przebudzeniu, przez moment, Severus nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jest mu ciepło, nie jest ranny, nie męczy go głód i jest wypoczęty. Jedyny dyskomfort, jaki odczuwał, wiązał się z uporczywym naporem na pęcherz, domagającym się opróżnienia.

Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Ach tak. Więzienie się skończyło. Był teraz z Syriuszem. Przynajmniej na razie... Uświadamiając to sobie westchnął i usiadł. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że Syriusz, już ubrany, siedzi w jednym z foteli, obserwując go uważnie.

– Dzień dobry. – Usłyszał.

– Panie. Muszę…

– Oczywiście – odparł spokojnie Black. – Chodź za mną.

Syriusz zaprowadził go do dużej staromodnej łazienki. Świeży ręcznik i czysta krótka szata - identyczna jak jego więzienna - wisiały na haku.

– Zajmij się swoimi potrzebami i weź kąpiel. Postaraj się, żeby nie trwało to dłużej, niż godzinę. Mamy wiele kwestii do omówienia.

– Tak, panie. – Severus był zaskoczony, że wypowiedzenie tych słów przyszło mu tak łatwo.

Syriusz położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Widzisz, co miałem na myśli? – zapytał lekkim tonem. - Doskonałe zwierzątko.

– Dziękuję, panie.

Black wyszedł. Severus opróżnił pęcherz, po raz pierwszy od roku nie będąc przy tym przez nikogo obserwowanym. Potem podszedł do ogromnej antycznej wanny, która śmiało mogłaby pomieścić połowę kadry Hogwartu. Odkręcił kran. Czysta woda… wyciągnął ku niej ręce. Ciepło. Wszedł do wanny. Zanurzył się zamykając oczy; uświadomił sobie, że możliwość kąpieli nigdy już nie będzie dla niego czymś oczywistym. Przez dłuższy czas pozwolił sobie po prostu być, nie myśleć o niczym, poza odczuwaną przyjemnością.

Gdy woda zaczęła stygnąć wyszedł z wanny, osuszył się i założywszy szatę przygotowaną przez Syriusza, ruszył w stroję salonu.

*

– Świetnie – powiedział Black, patrząc na niego z aprobatą. – Dobrze wyglądasz. Jak się czujesz?

– Czuję się dobrze.

– Znakomicie. Pora na wprowadzenie kilku zasad. Po pierwsze, będziesz mnie traktować z absolutnym respektem. Nie będę tolerował żadnego braku szacunku. Po drugie, będziesz starał się ze wszystkich sił wypełniać moje polecenia. Nie będę tolerował żadnego sprzeciwu. Po trzecie, zadbasz o odpowiednie nastawienie. Nie będziesz pogrążać się w użalaniu się nad sobą, ani rozpamiętywać tego, co było. Po czwarte, nauczysz się, jak zadowalać mnie w łóżku, a także nauczysz się czerpać z tego przyjemność. Po piąte, przyzwyczaisz się do tego, że jesteś mój, że mam cię na własność. Czy jak dotąd chciałbyś o coś zapytać?

– Nie, panie.

– Dobrze. Jeśli podporządkujesz się, zadbam o to, żebyś miał co jeść, gdzie spać, oraz o opiekę dla ciebie, gdybyś zachorował. Zapewnię ci też fizyczne bezpieczeństwo. Czy to wydaje ci się rozsądne?

– Tak, panie.

– Cóż, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo będziesz się starał, od czasu do czasu możesz popełnić błąd i konieczna będzie kara - Black wpatrywał się w niego pytająco. - Rozumiesz to, prawda?

Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc zażenowany tylko skinął w milczeniu głową.

– Bardzo dobrze. Mam zamiar pokazać ci teraz, czego możesz się spodziewać, gdy zawiedziesz.

Machnął różdżką, wyczarowując pośrodku pokoju małą twardą ławę, obitą skórą. Tuż obok, na podłodze, pojawiły się jedno po drugim trzy przedmioty: podwójny bicz, rózga i trzcina.

 

Severus wpatrywał się tępo w narzędzia, które wycofano ze szkół magii na długo przed tym, zanim rozpoczął naukę. Pomimo poczucia całkowitego upokorzenia, był zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że Black będzie zastanawiał się nad kwestią kary z taką uwagą. Spodziewał się, że raczej będzie skłonny rzucić w niego klątwą, albo impulsywnie wyżyje się na nim, kiedy tylko będzie miał na to ochotę.

 

– Pochyl się nad ławką - nakazał Syriusz.

Przez ułamek chwili chciał się sprzeciwić, ale wspomnienie o więzieniu i tym, co się z nim wiązało, było wciąż zbyt świeże, aby zaryzykował wszystko, co miał szansę teraz zatrzymać. Pośpiesznie spełnił żądanie. W następnym momencie leżał pochylony, brzuchem dotykając twardego garbowanego obicia. Syriusz stanął nad nim i podciągnął jego szatę, odsłaniając pośladki. Severus zacisnął je odruchowo, oczekując na ciosy. Zamiast tego, poczuł tam rękę Blacka, w mocnym i zaborczym, ale nie okrutnym uścisku.

– Nie martw się – usłyszał wypowiedziane z miękkością w głosie. – To zaboli, ale nie wyrządzi ci krzywdy. A jeśli przez przypadek tak by się stało, natychmiast cię uzdrowię. Obiecuję. Rozumiesz?

– Tak, panie – odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, czy zaryzykuje, aby w to uwierzyć.

– Najpierw bicz – powiedział Syriusz, dotykając nim jego skóry. – Zostanie użyty, jeśli popełnisz nieumyślnie błąd, lub będziesz potrzebował ostrzeżenia. Przygotuj się.

Chwilę później uderzenie przyniosło falę gorąca i niewątpliwie zostawiło ślad. Severus starał się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, tylko przyjmował każdy cios, czując, jak to wrażenie piekącego ciepła zaczyna narastać.

Sześć uderzeń później Syriusz skończył i pogłaskał rozognioną skórę palcami.

– Następna jest rózga – powiedział rzeczowo. – Użyję jej, jeśli z uporem będziesz popełniał ten sam błąd, albo jeśli zlekceważysz naukę tego, czego będę od ciebie wymagał.

Mimowolnie syknął, gdy dwa szybkie, wściekłe chlaśnięcia rózgą przecięły pośladki. Jego usta zadrżały i ten ruch stał się dla niego formą ucieczki od tego, co się działo. Tym razem także padło sześć ciosów, po czym rózga została odłożona. Severus głośno złapał oddech.

– Na koniec – usłyszał – jeśli celowo będziesz nieposłuszny, albo rozmyślnie będziesz się sprzeciwiał lub zapomnisz, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, jestem pewien, że trzcina będzie w stanie przypomnieć ci o tym, co słuszne.

W następnym momencie na rozognione pośladki spadł cios, wywołując eksplozję cierpienia. Zagryzł wargi, usiłując stłumić krzyk, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, które spłynęły mu po policzkach.

Severus wstrząsał się i drżał za każdym razem, kiedy trzcina przecinała skórę. Gdy sześć uderzeń później narzędzie zostało odłożone, nadal nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, ale całą twarz miał zalaną łzami, a pośladki wydawały się płonąć od bólu.

Jak przez mgłę dostrzegł, że Syriusz usiadł na podłodze naprzeciw niego i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Mrugnął raz, potem kolejny, desperacko próbując pozbyć się łez, aż zbyt dobrze pamiętając wstrętne przezwisko, które Black z kolegami ciskali mu w twarz. Gdyby to był gwałt, teraz nastąpiłyby szyderstwa i złośliwości… Ale Black nie powiedział niczego, co mogłoby zwiększyć jego upokorzenie. Jedną dłonią trzymał jego policzek, drugą zaś ocierał mu łzy.

– Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłeś, mój zwierzaczku – powiedział. – Już po wszystkim. Czy zrozumieliśmy się?

Jakimś cudem zdołał wydobyć z siebie w odpowiedzi słabe tak.

– Znakomicie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszę się, że to słyszę. Robisz ogromne postępy.

Syriusz pomógł mu wstać, pozwalając mu przytrzymać się jego ramienia. Szata opadła, ponownie go zakrywając. Rozbawiony Black zachichotał.

– Nie, nie tak.

Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Kiedy cię karzę, chcę widzieć rezultaty – oznajmił i uniósł brzeg materiału, a następnie związał tak, by na powrót odsłaniało okryte wcześniej ciało. – Tak wyglądasz dobrze – głos Syriusza był pełen życzliwości; chwycił w dłonie opuchnięte, pulsujące bólem pośladki i ścisnął je. – Bardzo dobrze.

Severus zastanawiał się, jak po roku spędzonym w więzieniu, nie wspominając o poprzedzających ten okres pięciu latach wojny, jego widok mógł komuś wydawać się inny, niż obrzydliwy. Jednak uznał za dobry znak to, że jego pan jest z niego zadowolony.

Syriusz nie przestawał gładzić go, przynosząc ulgę rozognionej od uderzeń skórze. Severus czuł, jak ze wstydu zaczyna piec go twarz i staje się niemal tak czerwona, jak obite pośladki. Jednak pomimo tego, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że poddaje się zaborczemu dotykowi swojego właściciela.


	5. Idealna równowaga sekretów i krwi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chwilowo zamieszczam rozdział niezbetowany, mam nadzieję, że pomimo tego nie będziecie cierpieć czytając go :-)

Syriusz usiadł w fotelu przed kominkiem, po czym pstryknął palcami, jakby przywoływał psa. Severus zbliżył się i szybko ukląkł na podłodze, patrząc na niego pytająco.

– Sądzę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – powiedział miękko Black. – Mam do ciebie kilka pytań. Jeśli odpowiesz szczerze, pozwolę ci, żebyś również o coś mnie zapytał. Czy to brzmi uczciwie?

– Tak, panie – odrzekł.

– W porządku. Pierwsze pytanie. Dlaczego zdradziłeś Zakon? Powiedz prawdę.

Koszmar ponownego odpowiadania na to pytanie uderzył w niego jak fala, grożąca, że go pochłonie. W więzieniu szybko nauczył się, że utrzymywanie iż jest niewinny, nieuchronnie prowadzi do bycia maltretowanym na najokropniejsze, jakie można sobie wyobrazić sposoby. Z drugiej strony, przyznawanie się do winy i błaganie o wybaczenie, dawało taki sam rezultat. W końcu znalazł odpowiedź, która wydawała się zadowalać oprawców, a w rezultacie zmniejszała liczbę zadawanych mu cierpień.

– Nigdy nie byłem lojalny wobec Zakonu – odpowiedział. – Służyłem obu stronom tak długo, jak tylko było to możliwe.

– Rozumiem – wymamrotał Syriusz. – Dobrze. Co stało się, kiedy zabiłeś Dumbedore’a?

– Uciekłem. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger ruszyli za mną w pościg. Pojedynkowaliśmy się. Zwyciężyłem. Potem znów uciekłem.

Black wpatrywał się w niego bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Czemu ich nie zabiłeś?

Severus przygryzł wargi. Przez chwilę kusiło go, by wspomnieć o swojej niewinności, ale zbyt dobrze pamiętał ostrzeżenie: Nie dam sobą manipulować. Wspomnij tylko słowem o swojej rzekomej niewinności, a znikniesz stąd.

– Chciałem, by przekazali moje słowa innym. Aby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, co zrobiłem.

– Byłeś dumny z zabicia Dumbledore’a - stwierdził Syriusz.

– Tak. Dumny. - Prawie zakrztusił się tymi słowami.

– Czemu w końcu zdecydowałeś się na powrót?

Severus przełknął ślinę. Nie miał na to żadnego wytłumaczenia, oprócz czaru, który rzucił Dumbledore, aby w odpowiednim czasie sprowadził go do domu. Jednak nie mógł wspomnieć o tym Syriuszowi. Nigdy by mu nie uwierzył… Byłby wściekły i najprawdopodobniej odesłałby go do więzienia. Zadrżał nieznacznie na myśl o tym.

– Być może byłem już zmęczony – powiedział cicho – i przerażony. Wojna nie toczyła się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Sądziłem, że ocalę siebie, jeśli poddam się i przekażę wszystkie informacje, jakie mam.

– Tchórzliwy postępek – rzekł otwarcie Syriusz.

– Tak, panie – zgodził się – taki był.

Black pokiwał głową.

– Dobrze. Czy masz do mnie jakieś pytania?

– Tak, panie. Ilu zginęło?

– Zbyt wielu – powiedział Syriusz ponuro. – Wszyscy Weasley’owie, oprócz Charliego i Billa, którzy prawie oszaleli, gdy odnaleźli na polu bitwy ciała Ginny i Molly. Ich stan pogorszył się po śmierci Artura i bliźniaków. Jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś, jak bardzo z nimi źle. Założę się, że złożyli ci wizytę w więzieniu. Czy obwiniali cię o śmierć swoich krewnych?

Severus w milczeniu skinął głową.

– Dalej. Zginęli też Tonks i Remus. Hermiona Granger, Luna Lovegood, inni, których imion nie pamiętam. Hagrid, Poppy, Flitwick, Slughorn, McGonagall. Było kilkoro uczniów ze Slytherinu, którzy zmienili strony i przyłączyli się do nas. Między innymi Greengrasses, Zabini, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson i Draco Malfoy. Oni także zginęli.

Schylił głowę, słysząc nazwiska byłych towarzyszy broni i swoich studentów. Syriusz obserwował go ponuro, w przepełnionym wściekłością milczeniu; natychmiast zrozumiał, że opłakiwanie ich teraz nie było bezpieczne.

– Co z Harry’m Potterem? – zapytał.

– Harry – twarz Blacka wyglądała groźnie. – Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? Czyżbyś się o niego martwił?

– Nie – odpowiedział szybko. – Byłem… ciekawy.

– Ach. Cóż. Dokonał tego. Przed śmiercią Dumbledore był łaskaw wyjawić, że Harry był horkruksem Voldemorta. Cholernie trudno było sobie z tym poradzić.

– Więc jak… poradziliście sobie z tym?

– Slughorn, Moody i Bill pracowali razem. Wynaleźli specjalny eliksir i zaklęcia, które miały usunąć fragmenty czarnej duszy z nosiciela. Najpierw eksperymentowaliśmy na innych horuksach, potem przyszedł czas, by uzdrowić Harry’ego. Udało nam się, oczywiście, ale… powiem tylko, że masz się nie gapić się na niego, kiedy go zobaczysz. Ta kuracja w pewnym stopniu okaleczyła go, choć on sam nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Został aurorem, jednym z najlepszych – dodał Syriusz z nieskrywaną dumą.

– Rozumiem – wyszeptał Severus. Uśmiechnął się w duchu na myśl o tym, że dziecko Lily odnalazło sposób, by pokonać przeciwności i przetrwać.

– Chciałbyś jeszcze o coś zapytać? – chciał wiedzieć Syriusz.

– Tak – wziął głęboki wdech, zanim ośmielił się zadać ostatnie pytanie. – Kiedy byliśmy w szkole… dlaczego próbowałeś mnie zabić… wtedy, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie?

Black potrząsnął głową ze znużeniem.

– Severusie, nie wiem, czy mi uwierzysz, ale nigdy nie chciałem, by Remus cię zabił. Chciałem tylko, by cię ugryzł i przemienił.

Uznał, że brzmiało to dziwnie, ale bez wątpienia słyszał prawdę w głosie Syriusza.

– Czemu chciałeś, bym zamienił się w wilkołaka?

Zauważył, że drugi mężczyzna zarumienił się lekko.

– Głupek – usłyszał cichą odpowiedź. – Sądziłem, że jeśli staniesz się taki, jak Remus, coś mogłoby się zmienić, a my moglibyśmy… zostać przyjaciółmi.

Severus pochylił głowę, zastanawiając się nad tym tym, co mogło, ale nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

– Może powinieniem był pozwolić mu się ugryźć – rzekł w końcu.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Syriusz zachichotał na te słowa.

*

Rozmowa z Blackiem potoczyła się zaskakująco dobrze. Nie został ukarany, pobity, ani nawet za nic skarcony. Jednak budząc wspomnienia z przeszłości, pozostawiła w Severusie uczucie niepokoju i nerwowość. Z trudem mógł dostrzec związek między żałosnym sobą, jakim był teraz, a tym, kim był wtedy…

Dumbledore wiedział, jak bardzo nienawidzi polegać na innych, ale zdołał przekonać go, że jest to jedyny sposób.

\-----------

– Zakończyłem swoje badania nad magią zaangażowania, Severusie – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Magia krwi. Musimy ustanowić opartą na krwi więź między tobą, a czterema Opiekunami. Twój sekret będzie chroniony życiem i duszą każdego z nich.

– Ta więź… Czy działa tak, jak Fidelius?

– Podobnie, jest jednak silniejsza. Skryje sekret w ich krwi, sprawiając, że nie ujawni go legilimencja, Veritaserum, ani nawet tortury. To zagwarantuje ci bezpieczeństwo, w przypadku, gdyby któryś z nich został schwytany przez Czarnego Pana.

Severus drgnął, nie chcąc myśleć o tym, że któregoś z jego towarzyszy miałby spotkać podobny los. Jednak wiedział, że gdyby powiedział coś podobnego, w przyszłości musiałby wysłuchiwać oskarżeń o sentymentalność; wolał tego uniknąć.

– Nie podoba mi się to. – Powiedział w zamian, modląc się, by Dumbledore jeszcze raz przemyślał cały plan i nie wykorzystywał go jako narzędzia własnej śmierci. – Wojna to niebezpieczne zajęcie. Co, jeśli wszyscy czworo polegną? Co wtedy?

– Więź sprawi, że jeśli troje z ich zginie, magia aktywuje się i sprowadzi cię do domu, gdy jeszcze będzie to dla ciebie bezpieczne. Ta sama magia powstrzyma ostatniego Opiekuna przed podejmowaniem ryzyka, zapewniając, że on lub ona będzie mógł zeznawać na twoją korzyć, gdy wrócisz.

– Rozumiem.

– Severusie, wiem, jakie to jest dla ciebie bolesne – głos Dumbledore’a był delikatny – ale musimy spróbować. Czy mamy wybór?

– Nie przypuszczam – zgodził się. – Dobrze. W takim razie, kogo powinienem wybrać na swoim Opiekunów?

W oczach Dumledore’a wyraźnie dostrzegał smutek.

– Obawiam się, że magia na to nie pozwoli. Więź polega na tym, że nie wiesz, kim oni są. Jej magia opiera się na idealnej symetrii. Czworo Opiekunów symbolizuje krąg, który otoczy ciebie i twój sekret. Zarazem oznacza to jednak, że oni sami muszą pozostać dla ciebie nieznani, tworząc tę idealnie symetryczną magię.

– Rozumiem – powiedział ponownie. – Czyli jeśli dowiem się, kim są…

– Więź wygaśnie, a sekret nie będzie dłużej chroniony magią. Będzie odsłonięty dla legilimencji, Veritaserum i będzie mógł być wydobyty poprzez tortury. Muszę poprosić, abyś nie próbował zgadywać ich imion.

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Doskonale. Zagrajmy więc, tak jak chcesz. Jeszcze raz.

– Ostatni raz, mam nadzieję – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Ostatni raz – zgodził się Severus.

– Będę potrzebował kilku kropli twojej krwi, by utworzyć więź.

Wyciągnął dłoń. Dyrektor machnął różdżką tworząc niewielkie nacięcie na nadgarstku Severusa. Patrzył, jak krople jego krwi spływają do kryształowej fiolki, gdzie zmieszały się z krwią czworga ludzi, którzy przyrzekli go chronić.

\---------

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego Syriusza.

– Rozpamiętywałeś – powiedział. – Zapomnij o tym. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że to robisz, zostaniesz ukarany.

– Przepraszam – odparł spokojnie Severus. – Postaram się nie rozpamiętywać.


	6. Wzięty

Reszta dnia upłynęła zaskakująco spokojnie.

Spodziewał się, że Syriusz będzie kazał mu sprzątać, gotować albo wykonywać inne prace domowe, ale ten najwyraźniej nie był tym zainteresowany; za to cieszył się, gdy robili coś wspólnie.

Severus zastanawiał się, czy Black po prostu nie tęsknił za towarzystwem. Powoli zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do swojego dziwnego, nowego życia.

Przez cały dzień Syriusz przerywał cokolwiek właśnie robili tylko po to, by pieszczotliwie dotknąć śladów po uderzeniach na ciele Severusa i gładząc te miejsca zacierać pamięć o bólu. Był cierpliwy i nieśpieszny, świadom tego, co chce osiągnąć. Zdawało się, że po części go kusi, a po części zmusza do tego, żeby mu się podporządkował. Severus zorientował się, że coraz bardziej rozluźnia się pod dotykiem swojego właściciela.

 _Żałosny_ , wrzasnął jego wewnętrzny głos. _Patetyczny_.

Nie dbał już o to.

 _Dawne życie się skończyło_ , przypomniał sam sobie.

Więź, która miała go ochronić, zawiodła.

A może to on zawiódł?

Powrót do domu zajął mu zbyt wiele czasu.

Czemu zwlekał tak długo zanim wrócił?

Ponad rok temu poczuł jak więź wzywa go, jednak nadal się ociągał. Tygodnie zmieniały się w miesiące, podczas których próbował zebrać trochę więcej informacji, dokonać paru aktów sabotażu więcej i uratować chociaż jeszcze kilku więźniów, zanim ucieknie ten ostatni raz. Dobry plan zakończony całkowitą porażką. Zebrał zbyt mało informacji, nie przyczynił się do wystarczająco dużej liczby zniszczeń, nie uratował wystarczająco wielu… Wreszcie musiał uciekać.

Wygląda na to, że na koniec zawsze musi uciekać.

W tym czasie członkowie Zakonu zostali niemal zupełnie wybici, a Hogwart upadł. Najwyraźniej jego czwarty Opiekun, kimkolwiek był, został zabity - tak jak pozostali. Severus zastanawiał się, kim byli i kto był ostatnim. Może Poppy albo Hagrid lub Fitwick? A może Molly…  
Czuł ból w sercu, gdy wspominał tą czwórkę najbliższych mu ze wszystkich ludzi - oczywiście poza Dumbledorem.

Potrząsnął głową odpędzając niebezpieczne myśli.

– Nad czym się zastanawiasz? – zapytał Syriusz.

– Nad niczym, panie – odpowiedział. – To tylko stare wspomnienia.

Dłonie Blacka objęły go w pasie.

– Nie ma sensu o tym myśleć. Co było, nie wróci.

– Wiem, panie. – Cóż innego mógł odpowiedzieć?

Gdy nadszedł wieczór, zachowanie Syriusza zaczęło się zmieniać, ale wyjaśnił to Severusowi.

– Wieczory są inne – stwierdził. – Oczekuję, że będziesz mi wówczas służył. Ugotujesz i podasz mi kolację. Potem sam zjesz. Później będziesz robił wszystko, czego od ciebie zażądam. Zrozumiałeś?

– Tak, panie. – Słysząc słowa _wszystko, czego zażądam_ , poczuł, że serce ściska mu znajomy lęk.

Severus ugotował kolację i podał ją, starając się nie drżeć zbytnio pod niewzruszonym spojrzeniem Syriusza. Zaklął w myślach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zbyt wiele razy łamane i leczone na powrót palce, straciły swą dawną zręczność. Nawet przyrządzenie prostego posiłku było trudnym zadaniem i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł warzyć eliksirów. Gdy sobie to uświadomił, poczuł niewielkie ukłucie straty ale wówczas Black powiedział mu coś pochlebnego i uderzenie żalu rozmyło się, zastąpione znajomym odrętwieniem.

Syriusz zjadł kilka kęsów kolacji i pokiwał aprobująco głową, wskazując wolne krzesło przy kuchennym stole. Severus usiadł szybko wzdrygając się, gdy opuchnięte, piekące pośladki dotknęły szorstkiej powierzchni.

Zjedli wspólnie, po czym Black odchylił się na krześle i uśmiechnął.

– Chciałbym to uczcić. – Wskazał na wysoką szafkę na wino, stojącą w kącie kuchni. – Butelka na górze to specjalny miód z Hogsmeade… ocalała tylko ta jedna.

– Tylko jedna? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc.

– Hogsmeade zostało doszczętnie spalone kilka dni po upadku Hogwartu – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Nie wiedziałeś?

Potrząsnął głową. Naprawdę nie wiedział zbyt wiele o tym, co się wydarzyło. Miał słaby dostęp do bieżących informacji podczas ostatniego roku ze śmierciożercami, zaś gdy został uwięziony ustał on zupełnie.

– To nie ma znaczenia. – Głos Blacka był szorstki. – Przynieś ją i nalej mi miodu.

– Tak, panie.

Postawił butelkę na stole i otworzył ją. Powoli i ostrożnie zaczął nalewać napój do szklanki; Syriusz wyciągnął rękę i chwycił go za pośladek. Przestraszony nagłym dotykiem szarpnął się odruchowo, upuszczając bezcenną butelkę. Dźwięk pękającego szkła rozniósł się echem po kuchni, gdy miód rozlał się po podłodze.

Sparaliżowany przerażeniem patrzył na powstałe zniszczenia; wizja więzienia natychmiast pojawiła się w jego umyśle.

Ledwie był w stanie zauważyć, jak Black chwyta różdżkę i usuwa bałagan.

– Podejdź tu. – Ton był jasny i rzeczowy; Severus zbliżył się, stając przed jego krzesłem.

– Dlaczego jesteś spięty? – zapytał cicho Syriusz. – Czy mój dotyk jest dla ciebie odpychający?

– Przepraszam, panie – odpowiedział szczerze. – Nie chciałem…

Black wpatrywał się w niego.

– Nadal jesteś nerwowy. Sądzisz, że będę się na ciebie za to złościł? – Jego ton zdradzał rozbawienie. – Za butelkę sfermentowanego miodu?

Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, Severus w milczeniu wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie ma znaczenia. – Głos Syriusza był łagodny. – Rzeczy nie są ważne. Jedyne, co się liczy to to, że jesteś mój. – Jego kciuki zaczęły podążać szlakiem wyraźnych śladów na pośladkach Severusa. – To jedyne, czym się przejmuję. Ty. Należący do mnie.

Nagle wstał i zmiażdżył jego usta w mocnym, prawie brutalnym pocałunku. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu Severus odpowiedział, otwierając usta. Od uczucia ulgi niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Gdy Black zaciągnął go do sypialni, nie opierał się.

Ledwie miał szansę zareagować, gdy zdarł z niego szatę i rozkazał położyć się na łóżku, twarzą w dół.

Czekał. Słyszał, jak Syriusz rozbiera się, a chwilę później poczuł kolano wdzierające się pomiędzy jego nogi.

Black pochylił się, liżąc go w ramię. Leżąc w pościeli, Severus próbował wziąć się w garść i pozostać nieruchomo, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego ciało znów się spięło.

Ręka Syriusza zatrzymała się nad biodrami.

– Sądzisz, że mam zamiar cię skrzywdzić. – To było proste stwierdzenie. – Kto cię miał w więzieniu?

– Nie pamiętam wszystkich – wyszeptał. Ponownie owładnęło nim budzące mdłości przerażenie. – Moody. Kingsley. Bill. Charlie. Diggle. Kilku innych. Przychodzili… aby… mnie ukarać.

– Myślisz o nich teraz. Uważasz, że będzie tak samo.

– Tak – przyznał niechętnie. W głębi serca stale myślał o więzieniu. Każdy straszliwy detal z życia tam wypalił się w jego pamięci, pozostawił trwały ślad na ciele.

– To nie będzie takie samo. – Syriusz przesunął dłoń niżej. – Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić ani ukarać. Wszystko, czego chcę, to sprawić, byś stał się mój.

Poczuł, jak głęboko w niego wciskany jest gładki palec; Black poruszył nim badawczo, przynosząc zmęczonemu ciału przyjemność za każdym razem, gdy dosięgał prostaty. Chwilę później dołączony został drugi palec i pieszczota stała się intensywniejsza – bardziej stanowcza, bardziej natarczywa, bardziej zaborcza. Palce skrzyżowały się, rozciągając go powolnym, bolesnym ruchem. Był zaskoczony, że Syriusz nie użył po prostu lubrykantu, by umożliwić penetrację, lecz przygotowywał go delikatnie, jak mógłby to robić prawdziwy kochanek.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił na wszystko. To trwało długo, prawdopodobnie dłużej, niż było to konieczne, ale Black nie wydawał się spieszyć i nie przestawał przyzwyczajać ciała Severusa na przyjęcie go.

Wciągnął haust powietrza, zaskoczony gdy palce opuściły jego wnętrze. Leżał twarzą w dół, z rozłożonymi nogami, dłońmi Syriusza na obolałych pośladkach, rozdzielającymi je. Pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy przed nikim nie był tak obnażony i odsłonięty.

Chwilę później silne ręce złapały go w pasie i zmusiły, by się odwrócił. Czuł je na tyłku, ugniatające poranioną skórę, unoszące jego biodra, zmuszające do ugięcia kolan… W następnym momencie Severus leżał na plecach, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi i kostkami na ramionach Blacka, który wsunął się w niego bez trudu.

Gruba główka penisa dosięgnęła prostaty, a przyjemność promieniująca z tego miejsca rozchodziła się coraz szerzej, jak kręgi na wodzie.

Spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Syriusz patrzy wprost na niego. Intymność tej pozycji szarpała za serce, niemal przyprawiała o mdłości, ale nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć albo nawet pomyśleć.

Black ścisnął lekko jego uda, jedną z dłoni chwytając penis Severusa.

– Rusz się – zażądał.

Napiął mięśnie i poruszył się nieznacznie po czym opadł, nabijając się na sztywny członek. Głęboko w środku poczuł wybuch przyjemności, a Syriusz wsunął stanowczo swój penis, nagradzając jego uległość.

– Jeszcze raz – nakazał.

Powtarzał ten ruch raz za razem pozwalając, aby penis Blacka nadal uderzał w to miejsce; nie chciał uświadamiać sobie zbyt wyraźnie niezaprzeczalnego faktu, że - praktycznie rzecz biorąc - to on sam pieprzy się kutasem Syriusza Blacka. Każde pchnięcie nagradzane było mocnym pociągnięciem jego obolałego członka.

Obie przyjemności kumulowały się, rosnąc i splatając aż w końcu osiągnęły szczyt; Severus doszedł w rękę Syriusza. Orgazm pochłonął resztki jego sił fizycznych, opadł ze sztywnym penisem Blacka tkwiącym głęboko w nim.

Syriusz zachichotał z aprobatą.

– Nie było tak źle, prawda? – zapytał.

Chwilę później jego kolana zostały ponownie ugięte i przyciągnięte do piersi, a tyłek uniesiony. Przytrzymując jego nogi, Syriusz zaczął pieprzyć go gorączkowo, wysuwając się z niego całkowicie i wbijając na powrót z bolesną szybkością.

Tym razem nie stwardniał ale nadal odczuwał znaną, zawstydzającą bierną przyjemność z bycia branym. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że powinien czuć się upokorzony lecz Severus nie dbał o to. To było znośne. A w tej chwili, również wystarczająco dobre.

Kilka minut potwornie szybkiego pieprzenia później Black doszedł, pokrywając go swoim nasieniem.

– Dobrze – wydyszał Black, chwytając spazmatycznie powietrze. – Doskonale.

Naprawdę nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc milczał. Na szczęście Black nie wydawał się tym przejmować.

– Idź spać, zwierzaczku – powiedział, wypychając go z łóżka.

Severus odszedł w ciszy, kierując się do salonu. Opadł na podłogę przed kominkiem.

Kiedy był w szkole, a także podczas wielu lat wojny wielokrotnie odczuwał bezradność i bezsilność… ale aż do teraz nie rozumiał, czym tak naprawdę są.

Oparł policzek na dłoni i zamknął oczy.

Śnił o swoim drugim roku w klasie McGonagall. Strofowała go, ganiąc za sabotowanie studenta Gryffindoru i grożąc odebraniem punktów Slytherinowi. Nie przejmował się tym. Nie potrzebował żeby była z niego zadowolona albo go lubiła. Jedyne, czego chciał, to aby była żywa. Wszystko co mógł zrobić, to wpatrywać się w nią z idiotycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, czując szaloną radość z tego, że ją widzi i wiedząc, że oddałby wszystko za to, by móc słyszeć jej wściekły głos tak długo, jak to możliwe.


	7. Zakazane wspomnienia

Minęły dwa miesiące.

Severus stał się silniejszy; przybrał też na wadze, odzyskując część kilogramów utraconych w więzieniu. Zaskoczyło go, że przywykł do towarzystwa Blacka, który – musiał przyznać – właściwie nie znęcał się nad nim. Ściśle mówiąc, podczas tych dwóch miesięcy na Grimmauld Place, został pobity dwa razy.

Pierwszy raz po tym, gdy we śnie krzyczał imię Dubledore’a. To nie było do końca utrzymywanie, że jest niewinny, ale wystarczająco temu bliskie, stwierdził Black, gdy smagał trzciną jego pośladki tak długo, aż Severus zaczął bezgłośnie łkać. Co dziwne, to zadziałało, od tamtego dnia był w stanie zachowywać milczenie podczas snu.

Drugi raz był bardziej przerażający i brutalny.

Black wyszedł rano, a on krążył po starym ogromnym domu bez celu, czując się zagubiony bez otrzymanych rozkazów i wskazówek. Gdy natknął się na album starych fotografii, otworzył go. 

Zdjęcia ludzi, którzy dawno odeszli, zahipnotyzowały go i spędził kilka godzin odwracając stare, pożółkłe strony, aż w końcu zobaczył ostatnią. Była tam fotografia Lily, Jamesa i Remusa, siedzących pod drzewem, na terenie Hogwartu. Remus nieco dalej, kilka stóp od pozostałej dwójki. James, z wyciągniętymi nogami, opierał się o drzewo, Lily leżała z głową na jego kolanach. Muskał jej włosy, a ona się śmiała...

Zapomniał, jak ognistą czerwień miały jej włosy… i jak zielone były jej oczy. Był w stanie jedynie wpatrywać się w nią, nie dbając o to, że na fotografii była z innymi. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszał jej miękki śmiech, rozbrzmiewający echem w jego wspomnieniach.

Odeszli, wszyscy odeszli, wszyscy troje odeszli…

Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł własne łzy. Tak było zawsze, gdy ją wspominał, ale tym razem płakał czując zazdrość, że tych troje stawiło czoła swojej śmierci odważnie i szybko, zamiast marnieć i gasnąć kawałek po kawałku, starając się utrzymać szczątki rozsądku nie pozwalające na stoczenie się w szaleństwo.

Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył powrotu Blacka. Album został wyrwany z jego rąk, a on sam powalony brutalnym uderzeniem.  
– Co ci mówiłem? – Syriusz zażądał odpowiedzi, stając nad nim.

Severus nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć, nawet, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie; padł następny cios. Przez kilka minut Black nie przestawał pastwić się nad nim, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia czy przyczyny. 

Pochłonęło go piekło bólu pękających żeber, uderzeń w twarz, od których powieki napuchły tak bardzo, że wszystko stało się niewyraźne, brutalnych kopniaków nieomal łamiących mu kości. Kiedy Syriusz w końcu rzucił go na podłogę i odpiął pas, jedyne, co Severus mógł zrobić, to dziękować losowi za tę odmianę i przetrwać kolejną formę kary.

Kiedy jego plecy, pośladki, uda, pierś, a nawet ramiona, pokryły ciemnoczerwone ślady, Black chwycił go za włosy i podniósł na kolana. Stękając z bólu, promieniującego od złamanych żeber, Severus przygotował się na komentarz, że nie jest godny nawet patrzeć na fotografie przyjaciół Syriusza. Ale gdy Black wreszcie przemówił, jego słowa zszokowały go.

– Zapomniałeś, do kogo należysz – oświadczył oschle.

– Należę do ciebie – odparł szybko Severus.

– Nikt by tego nie powiedział po tym, jak wpatrywałeś się w nią! – wysyczał   
Syriusz. – Po tych wszystkich latach, nadal patrzysz na nią jak szczeniak, szukający swojego właściciela w tłumie obcych!

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, próbując oswoić się z faktem, że Syriusz był zazdrosny o kobietę, która była żoną jego najlepszego przyjaciela i zmarła przed wieloma latami. Stęknął cicho, gdy Black pociągnął go za włosy, lewą ręką rozwierając mu usta. 

Chwilę później sztywny penis wsunął się tam i Syriusz zaczął pieprzyć go ostro, wpychając się coraz głębiej w jego gardło. Na szczęście nie trwało długo, zanim gorący strumień spermy wytrysnął sprawiając, że prawie się zakrztusił. Po tym wszystkim Black bezceremonialnie odepchnął go i odszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. 

W połowie sycząc, w połowie łkając z bólu, Severus przeczołgał się przed kominek, odnajdując pociechę w znajomym miejscu. 

Dopiero wieczorem Syriusz znów się pokazał i usiadł obok. Czując jego dłoń, dotykającą świeżych obrażeń, zobaczył przed oczami mroczki i musiał zdławić skowyt bólu. Black wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając zaklęcia na uszkodzone żebra. Gdy najgorsze rany zostały uleczone, Syriusz pomógł mu usiąść. 

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał ze zmęczeniem w głosie. – Naprawdę.

– Za co? – Severus był szczerze zmieszany. 

– Złamałem złożoną ci obietnicę. Przyrzekłem, że cię nie skrzywdzę, że ukarzę cię adekwatnie do twojej winy. Przepraszam…

– To nie ma znaczenia – rzekł wyczerpany, to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. Bicie było biciem. Tak długo, jak ból przemijał, nie mogło się to równać z tym, czego doświadczał w więzieniu, więc nie troszczył się o to zbytnio. – Mylisz się co do niej – powiedział nagle. – Wiem, że nigdy nie mógłbym należeć do niej. 

– Ale pragnąłbyś, żeby to było możliwe – odparł ponuro Syriusz. 

– Nie. Już od dawna tego nie pragnąłem. – Severus był szczery. – Nie po tym, co zrobiłem.

– A co zrobiłeś? – zapytał Black.

Severus zwiesił głowę, opierając się pokusie, aby skryć twarz w dłoniach. Trzymał to w sekrecie przed wszystkimi. Tylko Dumbledore wiedział.

– To ja przekazałem Voldemortowi przepowiednię – wyznał gorzko, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Syriusz Black, jakiego kiedyś znał, z pewnością mógłby zabić go za znacznie mniej. – To przeze mnie ona i James zginęli. Ostrzegłem Dumbledore’a tak szybko, jak zdałem sobie sprawę, że są w niebezpieczeństwie… ale…

Nie był zaskoczony, gdy Black chwycił go za gardło, więżąc oddech i niemalże miażdżąc mu krtań.

– Cofam to – wyszeptał wściekle Syriusz. – Wszystkie słowa przeprosin dla ciebie, Snape. Zapomnij o nich. Powinienem naprawdę cię za to zabić.

Gdy tylko brutalny uścisk osłabł, Severus jedynie skinął w milczeniu głową, zgadzając się z tym, co usłyszał. Ale chwilę później Syriusz puścił go i odwrócił wzrok.

– Co dobrego przyszłoby z tego? – wykrztusił Black zmęczonym tonem. – Chciałbym, żeby nadal żyli. Obydwoje.

– Oni wszyscy. Także Lupin. – wymamrotał Severus z odruchowym wstrętem, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w dziwny sposób, tęsknił za Remusem.

Syriusz skinął krótko i wstał. – Prześpij się teraz – powiedział, zanim odszedł.

Severus westchnął głęboko, kładąc się na swoim miejscu i zamykając oczy. 

Gdy zasnął, śnił o zmarłych.  
We śnie najpierw pojawili się Lily i James, ale szybko jakoś przemienili się w Remusa i Tonks. Severus ścigał tę parę przez błonia Hogwartu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale był pewien, że ich potrzebuje, bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego w swoim życiu. Jednak ilekroć miał ich dogonić, znikali, a on pozostawał z pustymi rękami; samotny.


	8. Zawrót głowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> przekleństwa i przemoc

Upłynął kolejny miesiąc i Severus zaczął tracić poczucie czasu. Gdyby nie seks, może nie byłby w stanie nawet powiedzieć, kiedy jest dzień, a kiedy noc. Ale na razie seks był częsty; pieprzyli się już w prawie każdym pokoju w Drimmauld Place, na każdy z dających się wyobrazić sposobów; a także na te, które początkowo wydawały mu się niewyobrażalne.

Zorientował się, że wyczekuje tych chwil z desperacją, która była dla niego czymś nowym. W końcu ośmielił się uwierzyć, że Black naprawdę ma zamiar zatrzymać go na dłużej, nie znudzi się nim szybko i nie odeśle do więzienia.

Jedyna wątła próba nieposłuszeństwa miała miejsce, gdy Syriusz przymocował do wezgłowia łóżka parę kajdanek. Severus spojrzał na nie;przypominały kajdany, które nosił w więzieniu tak długo, aż zwichnął nadgarstki, a skórę miał zdartą do krwi. W milczeniu potrząsnął głową.

– Nie pytam cię o zdanie – powiedział Black. – Wchodź na łóżko.

– Nie. – Severus na wpół błagał, na wpół opierał się, czując, że jest mu coraz bardziej niedobrze.

– Co jest z tobą, kurwa, nie tak? – W głosie Syriusza brzmiała irytacja.

– Nie mogę – powiedział, pewny, że może zwymiotować w każdej chwili. – Więzienie. Kajdany. Nie mogę… – Obawiał się, że bełkocze bezsensownie, ale stworzenie zwartej wypowiedzi było w tym momencie poza jego możliwościami.

– Miałeś złe doświadczenia w więzieniu. Wielka rzecz. Przejdź, kurwa, nad tym – nakazał Syriusz.

Z jakiegoś powodu to pełne złości żądanie, połączone z widokiem kajdanek, obudziło coś, o czym Severus sądził, że zostało zupełnie zapomniane: gniew. To uczucie wezbrało w nim nagle i nieoczekiwanie; przez krótką chwilę przesłoniło wszystko: strach, wstyd, a nawet rozsądek.

– Co z tobą, Black!? – wypluł w stronę swojego właściciela. – Geis i bicie już nie wystarczają? Wciąż potrzebujesz więcej, żeby czuć władzę? Czy naprawdę jesteś tak żałosny?

Wiedział, że powinien był powstrzymać te słowa, zanim padły z jego ust. Black rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie i odszedł, zostawiając go samego w sypialni.

Osunął się na podłogę i oparł o ścianę, obejmując się ramionami i przymykając oczy.  
To było to, pomyślał. To był koniec. Straszliwa groźba więzienia, z codziennymi torturami, głodzeniem, zimnem i plugastwem, zamajaczyła przed nim raz jeszcze.

Nagle dostrzegł ironię całej sytuacji. Lęk przed narzędziem, które przypominało mu o więzieniu, ześle go z powrotem do więzienia… Jak mógł być taki głupi?

Zastanawiał się, czy jest szansa, by powstrzymać Syriusza przed odsyłaniem go.

Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do salonu; Black siedział w jednym z foteli, czekając.

Opadł na podłogę, klękając przed swoim panem. 

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał Syriusz ze złością.

– Ukarz mnie. Potem mnie skrępuj. Zrób ze mną, co chcesz – odpowiedział, rozmyślając, czy ta propozycja brzmiała dla Blacka równie nędznie i żałośnie, jak dla niego.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – rzucił mu w twarz Black. – Dlaczego miałbym zrobić cokolwiek z tego, zamiast po prostu odesłać cię do piekła, w którym powinieneś tkwić?

Nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć i patrzył przed siebie w milczeniu. Za późno, pomyślał. Za późno. 

– Ponieważ należę do ciebie – przyznał niepewnie, przygotowując się na odrzucenie.

Kiedy Syriusz chwycił go i przerzucił przez wyściełaną skórą ławkę, prawie zaśmiał się z ulgi. Oczekiwał trzciny, ale tym razem Black wybrał rózgę, chłoszcząc go wściekle. Początkowo nie pojmował, dlaczego, ale gdy chłosta trwała ponad pół godziny, rozpalając jego plecy, ramiona, pośladki i nogi, wreszcie zrozumiał - Syriusz nie chciał, by to się szybko skończyło.

Później tej nocy, leżąc twarzą w dół, z nadgarstkami mocno przykutymi do wezgłowia łóżka, z poranionym ciałem i językiem Syriusza podążającym po śladach po uderzeniach, miał wrażenie, jakby dryfował, niesiony ku nieznanemu uczuciu; to było jak latanie, albo upadanie, a może po trochu obydwa. Pokój wirował, a dźwięki stawały się coraz mniej i mniej realne. W końcu wszechświat wokół niego całkowicie znikł, a jedynym, co zostało w jego uniwersum był blaknący ból chłosty i wilgotne ciepło języka Blacka, ślizgające się po znakach na jego ciele.

Kiedy Syriusz wreszcie skończył i odesłał go, by spał przed kominkiem, Severus ledwo znalazł w sobie siłę, by tam pójść.

Obolały i poraniony na całym ciele, zasnął, gdy tylko dotknął podłogi. Śnił o McGonagall. W jego śnie znów był dzieckiem. Trzymała go za ramiona i płakała nad nim. To było dziwne, gdyż o ile wiedział, nikt nigdy nie płakał nad nim; nawet jego własna matka, kiedy został pobity przez ojca. Ale senna wizja szlochającej McGonagall zdezorientowała go. Spojrzał na nią i powiedział, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Z jakiegoś powodu, to tylko sprawiło, że jej płacz stał się jeszcze bardziej rozdzierający. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tamtego dnia coś się zmieniło dla Severusa. Nie patrzył już dłużej na siebie, jak na kogoś odrębnego od Syriusza. Praktycznie zaczął postrzegać się jako przedłużenie Blacka. Od tego dnia podporządkowywał się Syriuszowi bez najmniejszego wahania. Nawet nie chciał postępować wbrew jego woli. Wszystko, czego chciał, to być mu posłuszny i utrzymać obecny stan.

Jednak to posłuszeństwo nie rozciągało się na jego sny.

Śnił o Tonks, przemieniającej swój nos w zakrzywioną, groteskową imitację jego własnego, wzbudzając wybuch śmiechu wszystkich zebranych członków Zakonu. Pamiętał, że był wściekły na nią za robienie sobie żartów z niego po tym, jak dostarczał Zakonowi cenne informacje, nie bacząc na Crucio rzucane przez Voldemorta, które stawały się coraz częstsze i brutalniejsze, w miarę, jak rosły podejrzenia Czarnego Pana pod jego adresem. Ale teraz, w swoich snach, mógł jedynie patrzeć na Tonks z tęsknotą, zdając sobie sprawę, że te dowcipy nie miały żadnego znaczenia.

Śnił też o Remusie, jak ścigał go wokół Hogwartu, z fiolką Wywaru Tojadowego w dłoni, który stracił, gdy uderzyły go gałęzie Bijącej Wierzby. Kiedyś był przerażony z powodu mężczyzny, który przy każdej pełni księżyca zamieniał się w Mroczne Stworzenie i brzydził się nim za tę zdolność budzenia w nim takiej grozy. Jednak teraz, w swoich snach, nie było strachu i pogardy. Wszystko, czego chciał, to dogonić Remusa.

Kiedy nie śnił o swoich zmarłych towarzyszach, śnił o więzieniu i o śmierci Dumbledore’a. Wciąż od nowa patrzył na upadek starego czarodzieja, po rzuconej jego ręką, zabójczej klątwie. I wciąż od nowa budził się zlany zimnym potem. Nauczył się nie krzyczeć przez sen, nauczył się nie płakać, nauczył się nie mówić nic o Dumbledorze. Ale nie mógł się nauczyć tego, żeby o nim nie śnić.

Mógł poprosić o eliksir Bezsennego Snu, lecz nie zrobił tego. Bał się, że Black zapyta o treść tych snów i ukarze go, albo co gorsza, odeśle.

Dzień po dniu, będące teraz całym jego życiem, przystosował się do tego, że był czyjąś własnością. Jego ciało, umysł i dusza. Tylko sny dręczyły go i zdradzały. Jednak niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbował, nie mógł nic na to poradzić.


	9. Przypowieść o żmii

Kilka tygodni później Syriusz zapowiedział, że Harry Potter przyjdzie na kolację.

Severus przyjął tę nowinę apatycznie. Przez ponad cztery ostatnie miesiące, jedyną osobą, którą widział i z którą się komunikował, był Black. Praktycznie Black stał się całym jego światem. Nie zainteresowało go nawet to, że otrzymał od niego normalny strój, wraz z poleceniem, aby ubrał się odpowiednio przed przybyciem Harry’ego. Oczywiście posłuchał, ale po kilku miesiącach niemal zupełnej nagości,mugolskie spodnie i koszula wydawały mu się czymś dziwnym.

– Zachowuj się, okazuj szacunek i nie gap się – pouczył go Syriusz.

Jak się okazało, zalecenie, żeby się nie gapić, było niepotrzebne. Kiedy Harry Potter pojawił się w Grimmauld Place i skierował się w stronę Blacka, aby się z nim przywitać, Severus ledwo zdołał powstrzymać się głośnego sapnięcia na ten szokujący widok. Cała twarz Pottera była zdeformowana, z siecią blizn pokrywającą zdrową skórę. Usta miał także zniekształcone. W rzeczywistości jedynym, co pozostało bez zmian, były jego oczy, zielone i lśniące, żarzące się dzikim blaskiem na okaleczonej twarzy, która już nie przypominała twarzy Jamesa Pottera, ani żadnego innego człowieka.

Harry pochwycił jego wzrok i odezwał się: – Proszę się uważnie przyjrzeć, profesorze Snape. To dzieło twojego Lorda. Powinieneś być szczęśliwy. Jesteś?

– Nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Severus.

Syriusz rzucił mu krótkie, gniewne spojrzenie.

– Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ci o eliksirach i zaklęciach, które miały usunąć fragmenty duszy Voldemorta z Harry’ego?

Severus pokiwał szybko głową. Tak, Black mówił mu o tym, ale on zapomniał.

Wargi Harry’ego uniosły się w przerażającym uśmiechu. – Tak, profesorze. Widzisz, te fragmenty we mnie były _świadome_ tego, że chcemy się ich pozbyć. Starały się pozostać w miejscu, które uważały za swój dom. 

– Przykro mi – powiedział niepewnie Severus.

Harry zignorował go, zwracając ponownie swoją uwagę na Syriusza.

– Wiec – powiedział chłodno. – Dymasz mordercę Dumbledore’a. Dlaczego?

– Uważaj na to, co mówisz – warknął Black. – Nie zaprosiłem cię po to, żeby się kłócić.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie chcę się kłócić. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czemu czekałeś cały rok, zanim wziąłeś go z więzienia? Czekałeś, aż stanie się ekspertem od obciągania?

– Harry, skończ – poprosił Syriusz.

– Co mam skończyć? – zapytał Harry ze złośliwą niewinnością, którą Severus aż za dobrze pamiętał u Jamesa.

– Nie prześladuj go. Nie upokarzaj. Naprawdę. Nie wiesz, przez co przeszedł. Nie wiesz…

– Doskonale wiem, co mu zrobiono – odparował Harry bezlitośnie. – Bill i Charlie uznali za istotne poinformować mnie o każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe. Jak spędzał noce w kałuży własnych nieczystości, albo był podwieszany tak długo, aż kości wychodziły mu ze stawów. Jak nie wolno było mu myć się miesiącami, a jedyny czar czyszczący rzucano na niego tylko po to, żeby nie śmierdział, gdy go pieprzyli. A robili to robili dzień po dniu. Jak łamali mu palce, wciąż na nowo, po to, żeby je uzdrowić, a potem połamać ponownie.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem. 

– A ty _nadal_ uważasz, że nie dostał już za swoje?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Dumbledore _nadal_ nie żyje, prawda? A ty zabawiasz teraz jego mordercę, traktując go jak swoje zwierzątko. To do ciebie niepodobne.

Twarz Syriusza pociemniała. – Każdy popełnia błędy, Harry.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i popatrzył na Blacka z rozbawieniem. 

– Czyli to była pomyłka? Jeden z najsłynniejszych pojedynków na świecie był pomyłką, hę? Pomylił Avadę Kedavrę z Episkey’em? To przecież wciąż się zdarza, nieprawdaż?

– Harry, wystarczy – zażądał Syriusz, ale Potter nie zważał na niego.

– Popatrz na mnie! – wrzasnął nagle Harry i Severusem wstrząsnęło, gdy zrozumiał, że to było skierowane do niego. Podniósł wzrok spotykając spojrzenie Harry’ego; błyszczące wściekłością na zniekształconej twarzy. – Powiedz mi, czemu zdradziłeś Zakon?

Severus spojrzał na Syriusza.

– Odpowiedz mu – powiedział Black ponuro.

– Nigdy nie byłem lojalny wobec Zakonu. – Z łatwością wypowiedział znane oświadczenie, prawie nie czując już, że to kłamstwo. – Ja… grałem na obie strony…

– Naprawdę? – zapytał cicho Harry. – Dlaczego miałbyś to robić?

– Sądzę, że bałem się. Chciałem rozegrać to tak, by uniknąć ryzyka.

– Uniknąć ryzyka – powtórzył Harry. – Zabawne. Powiedz mi jedno, skoro chciałeś uniknąć ryzyka, czemu po prostu nie uciekłeś? Żadna ze stron nie zajmowałaby się szukaniem cię, gdybyś najzwyczajniej w świecie zniknął, albo upozorował swoją śmierć. Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

Zamarł w milczeniu. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry prowokował go do powiedzenia czegoś, za co później zostałby ukarany. Nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć, pochylił się na krześle, obejmując się ramionami; czuł mdłości, gdy starał się przegnać ze swojego umysłu sugestywne obrazy więzienia.

Syriusz oparł rękę na ramieniu Severusa, odwracając się do Pottera. – Wystarczy. Wracaj do domu, Harry. Wpadnij, kiedy już ochłoniesz.

– Może tak zrobię – odpowiedział Harry, wstając gwałtownie i spoglądając na Severusa ponownie. – Przy okazji, profesorze Snape, nie myśl, że spuszczę cię z oczu choć na chwilę. Ten dom jest obserwowany. Jeśli będziesz próbował uciec, spotkasz się z moją drużyną aurorów i ze mną. Zapamiętasz to, czyż nie?

– To niepotrzebne – warknął Syriusz. – On nie ucieknie ode mnie.

Harry zaśmiał się. – Jest taka stara bajka, Syriuszu. Opowiada o rolniku, który znajduje żmiję, zamarzniętą w śniegu. Zabiera ją do domu i leczy, mając nadzieję zrobić z niej zwierzątko domowe. Gdy tylko żmija budzi się, kąsa rolnika. Umierając, mężczyzna pyta żmiję _Dlaczego mnie ukąsiłaś? Żmija odpowiada Dlaczego jesteś zaskoczony? Wiedziałeś, czym jestem, gdy brałeś mnie do domu._

Black potrząsnął głową – Wcale go nie znasz.

– A ty znasz? – zapytał Harry pogardliwie. Zanim Syriusz miał szansę odpowiedzieć, wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami i teleportował się. 

Severus wciąż siedział na krześle, jak spetronifikowany, nie będąc w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy Syriusz stanął za nim i objął go.

– Przykro mi – wyszeptał Black. – Naprawdę. Powinienem był odesłać go znacznie wcześniej. Ale… Nigdy nie wiedziałem, kiedy powiedzieć dość i skończyć kłótnię.

Severus chciał odpowiedzieć, że wszystko było w porządku, że to nie miało znaczenia; ale zamiast tego zorientował się, że szlocha rozpaczliwie, nie mogąc uronić żadnej łzy, a piersi rozsadza mu ból, jakby jednak płakał.

– Severusie? O co chodzi? – zapytał Syriusz, przyciągając jego twarz do swojego torsu.

– Nie mogę… nie mogę przestać – wyszeptał Severus, wczepił się palcami w swoją twarz, jakby chciał ją rozszarpać, zostawiając na skórze ślady paznokci. – Przepraszam, przepraszam… to, co powiedział Potter… Dumbledore… więzienie… to, co zrobiłem… co _oni_ zrobili mi później… staram się ciebie zadowolić, staram się zapomnieć… nie mogąc zapomnieć… pamiętając wszystko, zawsze w mojej głowie, nie mogąc wyrzucić tego z głowy… w moich snach, widzę to i krzyczę… kiedy się budzę, nie pamiętam, gdzie jestem… za dużo… za dużo… nie mogę przestać… a kiedy nie śnię o więzieniu, śnię o nim...

– Dumbledore – wymamrotał Syriusz. – Śnisz o Dumbledorze.

– Tak… śnię o nim, jak spada…

– Szzz. – Syriusz objął go mocno i mówił do niego z łagodnością, o jaką Severus nigdy go nie podejrzewał. – Wszystko już jest dobrze. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, już minęło. Teraz jesteś bezpieczny.

Czując, jakby cały jego umysł rozpadał się na strzępy, Severus odwrócił się i szlochał przeraźliwie w pierś swojego właściciela. – Nie chciałem tego robić, proszę, nie karz mnie, nie chciałem tego robić, proszę, uwierz mi! _Nie chciałem_ go zabić! On _zmusił_ mnie do tego, nie odsyłaj mnie! Wiem, że nie wolno mi bronić się, albo twierdzić, że jestem niewinny, ale musisz mi uwierzyć! Nie zabiłbym go, gdyby nie poprosił mnie o to, nie rozkazał mi… zmusił mnie do tego! Nie mógłbym tego zrobić, gdyby mnie nie zmusił, a nawet wtedy, ledwie mogłem! Proszę, uwierz mi! – Wciąż powtarzał, panika ogarniała go z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. – Proszę, uwierz mi! Musisz mi uwierzyć!

Ramiona Syriusza zacisnęły się mocniej wokół nieco i przycisnęły go bliżej. – Szzz. Już wszystko jest dobrze, Severusie. Uspokój się. Wierzę ci.


	10. Petit treason

Ledwie był świadomy tego, że Syriusz odprowadził go go sypialni i pomógł położyć się na łóżku. Wydawało mu się, że tonie w szalonym koszmarze ostatniej godziny. Szyderstwa i okrucieństwo Pottera. Jego własne wyznanie. A także akceptacja Blacka.

Nie wiedział, co będzie dalej. Czego mógł się spodziewać. Czy coś zmieniło się między nim, a Syriuszem? Wcale tak nie uważał, a jednak słowa Wierzę ci, nie dawały mu spokoju, zarazem napełniając go otuchą, jak i przerażając.

Syriusz został przy nim, siedząc na łóżku tuż obok, dotykając palcami jego włosów, z niezgrabną czułością kogoś nienawykłego do tego, aby dawać pocieszenie, jakie Severus mógł zaakceptować.

W końcu odpłynął w sen.

Znów śnił o Dumbledorze.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

  


_– Więź dla twojej ochrony została ustanowiona – powiedział dyrektor. – Już czas._

_– Kiedy? – zapytał Severus ponuro._

_– Jutro._

_– Nie chcę tego robić – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem, prawdopodobnie brzmiąc bardziej jak rozpuszczone dziecko, niż niewzruszony żołnierz, jakiego potrzebował jego przywódca._

_Dumbledore pokręcił głową, ale nie podjął dyskusji. Zamiast tego po prostu otworzył ramiona, a Severus wszedł pomiędzy nie, jak zwykł podchodzić do własnego ojca, nienawidząc go i kochając zarazem. Stał sztywno w uścisku człowieka, którego musiał jutro zabić, nie ośmielając się cieszyć tym, co mogło być ostatnim wyrazem uczucia, jakiego doświadczał na bardzo długo._

_– Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze Severus. – Żałuję, że nie mogłem zjawić się wcześniej. Może byłbym w stanie powstrzymać klątwę…_

_Dublebore zachichotał przyjaźnie. – Wyobrażam sobie, że byłeś nieco zajęty, wijąc się pod Crutiatusem rzuconym przez Voldemorta za uratowanie życia Syriuszowi._

_Severus zamarł, gdy oszpecona ręka dyrektora spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się._

_– Severusie, jestem całkowicie świadomy tego, że mogę jedynie próbować wyobrazić sobie poświęcenie, jakiego dokonałeś dla nas wszystkich. Bardzo cię kocham, moje dziecko. Jeśli to coś znaczy, to także przepraszam. Naprawdę, głęboko żałuję tego, jak straszliwie zawodziłem cię w przeszłości. Czy możesz mi przebaczyć?_

_Severus przełknął ślinę. – Nie jestem pobłażliwym człowiekiem, Dumbledore – powiedział w końcu. – Możesz więc uznać się za szczęśliwca, ponieważ… Nie sądzę, żeby było cokolwiek, co musiałbym ci wybaczyć._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Obudził się wyczerpany i oszołomiony. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył siedzącego obok Syriusza, wpatrującego się w niego z uwagą.

– Hej – powiedział Black. – Jak się czujesz?

– Lepiej – wyszeptał. – Dziękuję, panie.

– Za co? Niczego nie zrobiłem – nie zgodził się.

– Zrobiłeś… powiedziałeś mi to, co potrzebowałem usłyszeć, nawet, jeśli wcale tak nie uważałeś. To… pomogło.

Syriusz skinął głową, zamyślony. – Cóż, cieszę się, że pomogło.

Severus przesunął się i podciągnął na rękach, aby usiąść; bezskutecznie. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Mógł tylko leżeć. – Ja… złamałem warunki naszej umowy. Twierdziłem… że jestem niewinny. Czy odeślesz mnie do więzienia? – zapytał.

– Nie bądź głupi – usłyszał. – Oczywiście, że nie odeślę cię do więzienia.

– Ukarzesz mnie?

Syriusz w milczeniu zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Nie mam na to ochoty – odpowiedział sztywno. – Odpocznij, jeśli chcesz. Nie śpiesz się. Wyjdź, kiedy poczujesz się na to gotowy

Wstał i odwrócił się, by wyjść z sypialni.

– Naprawdę mi wierzysz? – zapytał cicho Severus.

Black zawahał się nieznacznie. – Może. I co z tego? – Szybko opuścił pokój, zamykając bezdźwięcznie drzwi.

Severus został w łóżku, zaciskając ręce na pościeli. Powinien poczuć ulgę, ale strach jedynie przybrał na sile. Czemu przepełnia go lęk i czuje mdłości, czemu jest przerażony na myśl o tym, że Syriusz mu wierzy? To nie miało sensu.

W końcu ponownie spróbował usiąść. Nadal był osłabiony i kręciło mu się w głowie, pomimo to wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Szedł wolno i ostrożnie, tuż przy ścianie, obawiając się, że w każdym momencie może upaść. Jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi; wiedział, że Black czeka na niego.

Kiedy dotarł do fotela, na którym siedział Syriusz, ukląkł na podłodze bez słowa.

Black spojrzał na niego. – Jesteś głodny?

– Nie, panie.

Syriusz wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć jego twarzy, Severus wzdrygnął się.

– Sądziłem, że to jest już za nami – powiedział Black. – Nie chcę, żebyś płoszył się pod moim dotykiem.

– Przepraszam, panie. 

– Spróbujmy raz jeszcze, dobrze?

Znajoma dłoń przesunęła się po jego policzku, pieściła szyję. Poczuł lepkość i zimno.

– Severusie? Co się stało? – zapytał Syriusz.

Słowa Pottera dzwoniły mu w uszach; klęczał nieruchomo, usiłując zebrać myśli.

_Dumbledore nadal nie żyje, prawda? A ty zabawiasz teraz jego mordercę, traktując go jak swoje zwierzątko. To do ciebie nie podobne._

_Każdy popełnia błędy, Harry..._

_Czyli to była pomyłka?_

– Naprawdę mi wierzysz – wyszeptał Severus. – Widzę to.

Dłoń Syriusza znieruchomiała na jego karku. – I?

– Wiedziałeś już od dawna, prawda? – powiedział apatycznie. – Wiedziałeś, że jestem niewinny. Byłeś jednym z czwórki. Moim ostatnim Opiekunem.

Zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na wybuch przemocy. Ale ta nie nadeszła. Ręka znowu spokojnie przesuwała się po jego włosach, gładząc uspokajającym gestem.

– Tak – przyznał Syriusz. – Byłem.

 

~  
od tłumaczki:  
_Petit treason_ lub _petty treason_ (termin angielski, zaczerpnięty z języka francuskiego; dosłownie “mała zdrada”) - angielskie prawo dotyczące szczególnego rodzaju morderstwa. Po raz pierwszy ustanowiono je w połowie XIV wieku, a zniesiono dopiero po reformie angielskiego prawa, w XIX wieku. Miało zastosowanie w przypadku zabicia męża przez żonę, pana przez sługę, albo zwierzchnika kościelnego przez duchownego niższej rangi lub podległą mu osobę świecką. W tych stosunkach zależności i zwierzchności, zaufanie było jednym z fundamentów funkcjonowania danej relacji. Podobnie w _hight treason_ , czyli zdradzie stanu, gdzie przez akt nielojalności zagrożona mogła być stabilność i funkcjonowanie całego państwa. Porządek ludzki i boski opierał się na hierarchii, a więc zamordowanie kogoś, wobec kogo zabójca zobowiązany był do wierności i posłuszeństwa, traktowano jako zbrodnię przeciwko samej n/Naturze. Dlatego zabicie np. żony przez męża traktowano nie jako _petit treason_ , lecz zwykłe morderstwo, gdyż mąż nie był zobowiązany do posłuszeństwa i wierności.

Więcej na ten temat, m.in. Ahelley A.M. Gavigan (1989), _Petit Treason in Eighteenth-Century England_ , Canadian Journal of Women and the Law, Vol. 3 (pod koniec 2014 roku było jeszcze dostępne online, sprawdźcie)


	11. Rytuały przynależności

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnie dwa rozdziały zdecydowałam się zamieścić nie czekając na liczne i taaakie długie komentarze :) Cieszę się z każdego czytelnika, którego to opowiadanie zainteresowało. Mam nadzieję, że śledziliście losy Severusa z równą uwagą, z jaką ja kiedyś pochłaniałam tę historię. Jeśli zechcecie napisać, co sądzicie o tym tekście, albo mojej pracy - śmiało!

Severus nadal klęczał; czując, jak maleje i słabnie pod ciężarem słów Blacka. W mroku salonu, tak gęstym, że zastanawiał się, czy byłoby możliwe, iż nagle oślepł, czuł tylko rękę Syriusza na swoim ramieniu; gładzącą go uspokajająco i pokrzepiająco.

– Dlaczego Dumbledore wybrał ciebie? – zapytał. – To była…

– Nieprawdopodobna decyzja – przyznał Black z rozbawieniem. – Ale znałeś Dumbledore’a. Miał skłonność do szukania w ludziach tego, co najlepsze.

 _Tak zrobił również tym razem_ , pomyślał z otępieniem Severus. Dumbledore rzadko popełniał błędy, ale jeśli już, to zawsze były one spektakularne.

– Poza tym – kontynuował Black. – Wyobraź sobie, Dumbledore uważał, że dla mojej duszy dobrze będzie, jeśli zacznę ci spłacać mój dług życia. 

Severus zaśmiał się krótko i nieco histerycznie – Nienawidzę długów życia.

Syriusz zachichotał łagodnie. – Mogę to sobie wyobrazić.

– Kim byli pozostali? – domagał się odpowiedzi Severus.

– Remus, Tonks i Minerva – Black zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu pytaniu.

_Ci, o których śnił._

– Co się z nimi stało? 

– Remus i Tonks byli razem na misji. Coś poszło niezgodnie z planem… zostali złapani za linią wroga. Moody powiedział, żeby ich zostawić, ale McGonagall nie chciała o tym słyszeć. Zebrała drużynę. Molly i Artur, Percy, bliźniacy, Poppy, Flitwick i Hagrid wyruszyli, żeby spróbować ich ratować. Gdy reszta z nas dowiedziała się, że poszli, było już po wszystkim. Zawiedli. Znaleźliśmy ich, to co z nich zostało, na polu bitwy. Ich szczątki były tak porozszarpywane i pomieszane, że nawet nie próbowaliśmy ich rozdzielać. Po prostu pogrzebaliśmy ich we wspólnym grobie. – Palce Syriusza wplotły się pomiędzy kosmyki włosów Severusa. – Podejrzewam, że to wtedy więź wezwała cię do powrotu.

– Tak – wymamrotał. – W takim razie… dlaczego? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi trafić do więzienia? Czemu nie zeznawałeś w mojej obronie?

– Cóż – zadumał się Black. – Miałem taki zamiar. Naprawdę. Gdy powiedziano mi, że wróciłeś i zostałeś aresztowany, byłem gotowy zeznawać. Wtedy… zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie muszę. Byłem jedynym, który wiedział. Nikt nie był świadomy tego, że jesteś niewinny, nikt także nie wiedział, że byłem twoim Opiekunem. Nawet ty. Informacja ukryta we mnie, była chroniona magicznie i nie mogła być wydobyta przez nikogo. To była idealna okazja – powiedział spokojnie Syriusz. – Żeby w końcu dostać to, czego zawsze chciałem.

– Czego zawsze chciałeś – powtórzył Severus bezmyślnie.

– Żebyś stał się mój. Takim, jaki jesteś. Opór i bunt zastąpione poddaniem się. Uległy, chętnie dający się kształtować w to, co zechcę.

– Wydałeś rozkaz strażnikom i wszystkim innym, by karano mnie, gdybym twierdził, że jestem niewinny? – zgadł Severus. Tak naprawdę nie miało to większego znaczenia, ale był ciekaw.

– Tak – przyznał bezlitośnie Black. – Sądziłem, że to uprości sprawę.

– Pozwoliłeś mi trafić do więzienia po to, żeby mnie złamać? – Severus nie mógł powstrzymać ironicznego, ochrypłego śmiechu. – Wykorzystałeś innych, moich dawnych towarzyszy broni do… zamienienia mnie w to? Sądziłbym, że wolałbyś sam mieć tę przyjemność.

– Błędnie, jak zwykle – powiedział oschle Black. – Wykorzystuję innych, żeby robili dla mnie cokolwiek chcę. Incydent we Wrzeszczącej Chacie powinien był cię tego nauczyć.

Severus skinął głową; był zmęczony – Posłużyłeś się wtedy Remusem. Chciałeś, bym się przemienił, a przez to stał się zależny od ciebie – powiedział z goryczą. – Będąc taki, jak Remus, stałbym się całkowicie zależny od ciebie i twojej bandy nielegalnych animagów. Żeby pozostać przy zmysłach, żeby zatrzymać swój ludzki umysł podczas transformacji, żeby nie zostać wydalonym ze szkoły. Byłbym na twojej łasce.

– To nie musiałoby być takie złe – zaprzeczył Syriusz. – Twoje życie ze mną nie jest najgorsze, prawda? Jesteś bezpieczny. Doświadczasz przyjemności. Wiesz, do kogo należysz.

– To prawda – przyznał Severus. – Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

– Ponieważ to już nie ma znaczenia – powiedział po prostu. – Równie dobrze możesz znać prawdę. Wiesz, że nie możesz wrócić do tego, co miałeś. Nigdy nie będziesz taki, jak kiedyś. Teraz jesteś mój i zawsze będziesz mój.

– Tak – przyznał mu rację Severus, czując wyczerpanie, gdy po raz kolejny się z tym pogodził. – Zawsze twój.

Być może wyznanie swojego niewolnictwa nie powinno paść tak łatwo, tak lekko. Może powinien opierać się. Może powinien cisnąć przekleństwem prosto w twarz Blacka… Ale krótki błysk furii i oporu zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Wiedział, że przegrał.

Syriusz wstał, popychając go tak, aby klęczał podpierając się rękoma. Severus poddał się temu; drżał na całym ciele, gdy Black rozstawił mu szerzej nogi, wsuwając w niego palec, zapowiadając swoje wtargnięcie.

– Rozluźnij się – zażądał. – Nie walcz ze mną.

Początkowo pozostawał nieruchomo ale kiedy Syriusz wepchnął się w niego, jego ciało odpowiedziało na tę znajomą obecność. Zorientował się, że odpycha się, współdziałając przy tym, że jest brany. To było delikatne, powolne, komfortowe tempo dla nich obu; Black trzymał jego biodra, a w końcu wyciągnął rękę, aby chwycić za penis.

– Powiedz, że jesteś mój. Powiedz do mnie panie – nakazał Syriusz.

– Jestem twój, panie – powiedział Severus czując, że ostatnia cząstka niego i to, kim kiedyś był, gaśnie, rozpływając się w nicości.

Przez następną krótką chwilę nie istniało nic, poza cielesnymi doznaniami. Kiedy Black wchodził w niego, odpychał mocno biodra, wychodząc mu na spotkanie. Kiedy zaś się wysuwał, on ruszał do przodu, ku dłoni ściskającej jego erekcję. Zatraciwszy się w chwili, nie przestawał poruszać się z bezrozumną, zwierzęcą desperacją, aż doszedł, a Syriusz szczytował w jego wnętrzu.

Po wszystkim leżeli razem na podłodze; Black obejmował go w dziwnie czuły sposób.

– Kocham cię – powiedział nagle Syriusz.

 _Miłość_. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czym była, ale nie mógł. Coś o czerwonowłosej dziewczynie, śmiejącej się z niego, pociągającej za jego zielono-srebrną zakładkę, robiącej nieporządek wśród jego książek. Coś o tym, że wzbudził jej złość, że ją odepchnął, chociaż nadal myślał o niej to samo. Coś o próbie chronienia jej, uratowania jej. To było tak dawno temu, tak bardzo dawno temu. W innej epoce, w innym życiu.

Teraz ona nie żyje, tak jak pozostali, jak każdy, kto mógłby przejmować się, co się z nim stało. Tylko jej oczy przetrwały, zachowane w twarzy młodego mężczyzny, który krzyczał na Syriusza, potępiając go za, że kochał Severusa.

_Miłość._

Czy była _tym_? Leżeniem na podłodze, z udami pokrytymi śladami spełnienia mężczyzny, który zdradził go i nie troszczył się o niego? Z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał, że miłość powinna być czymś więcej, niż tym. Ale może nigdy nie mogło być niczego więcej? Sam już nie wiedział.

– Ja też cię kocham, panie – powiedział z wahaniem. Zastanawiał się, czy Syriusz przejrzy to oczywiste kłamstwo, kłamstwo, że pęknięta, bezmyślna skorupa mogłaby kogoś kochać. Ale Syriusz tylko skinął głową i pogładził czoło Severusa, wycierając strużkę potu.

– Choć do łóżka tej nocy – wyszeptał. – Śpij obok mnie. Zrobisz to?

– Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, panie.

– A czego ty chcesz? – zapytał Black.

– Chcę spać tutaj, przed kominkiem.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem – Dlaczego?

– Przyzwyczaiłem się – odrzekł szczerze.

 

Czuł silne ramiona podnoszące go z podłogi, dające mu krótki uścisk.

– Dobrze – powiedział Syriusz i wyszedł, zostawiając go samego.

Severus w ciszy powlókł się do kominka i położył się przed nim. Pozostała część domu była ciemna, a czerń nocy sączyła się przez okno, gromadząc w rogach dużego salonu, ukrywając ściany i drzwi.

Pomimo ognia, znów poczuł chłód. Sięgnął po mugolskie ubrania, które Syriusz dał mu wcześniej i założył je. To trochę pomogło, ale nie przestawał przysuwać się coraz bliżej kominka, aż w końcu prawie go dotykał. Przekręcił się, wystawiając plecy do ognia.

Szybko zasnął. Tym razem nie pojawiły się żadne sny. Wszystko, co przyszło, to czarna jak smoła pustka zapomnienia. Bezgraniczna, a jednak mogąca pomieścić tylko jego jednego.


	12. Moc biegacza

W mrocznym miejscu pomiędzy jawą a snem, Severus poczuł, że ktoś go chwyta. Trzy pary ramion przytrzymywały go, trzy głosy przemawiały jednocześnie, nakazując, aby się obudził.

Otworzył oczy. Nadal był na Grimmauld Place. Ale nie był sam.

Widział Remusa i Tonk, siedzących obok niego, na podłodze. Wyglądali na młodszych, niż w jego wspomnieniach, a ich twarze były równocześnie smutniejsze i jaśniejsze. Widział też Minerwę, patrzącą na niego sponad swoich okularów z matczynym wyrazem twarzy.

– Cześć. – Remus, wyraźnie próbował brzmieć beztrosko, ale bez powodzenia. – Tęskniłeś za nami?

– Tęskniłem – wyznał Severus. – Nie wiedziałem czemu… ale tęskniłem. Tęsknię. Śnię o was przez cały czas.

– My też za tobą tęskniliśmy, dziecko – powiedziała Minerva delikatnie, skinąwszy głową. – I my także śniliśmy o tobie. Wiesz, kim jesteśmy?

– Moimi Opiekunami – odparł cicho. – Czy jesteście prawdziwi?

W chwili, gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, opuścił wzrok, przeklinając się za tak głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że nie byli prawdziwi. Stracił rozum i miał przewidzenia. Nie był całkiem zaskoczony, że to się w końcu stało. Jedynym zaskoczeniem było, że nastąpiło to tak późno.

– Och, jesteśmy prawdziwi – oznajmiła Tonks szybko, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli. – Nie wątp w siebie, albo w nas. Jesteśmy częścią ciebie. Żyjemy w twojej krwi, tak jak ty żyjesz w naszej. – Wyciągnęła rękę, a Severus uścisnął ją, zaskoczony, jak realny był jej dotyk.

– Zabierzecie mnie ze sobą? – zapytał tęsknie. Ponad wszystko pragnął iść z nimi, nieważne, dokąd, tak długo, jak mógł śnić z nimi, nie musząc się budzić.

Troje Opiekunów wyglądało na zaskoczonych jego słowami i przez chwilę siedzieli wszyscy w milczeniu.

– Przepraszam. – Severus zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakim rozczarowaniem muszę być dla was. Zginęliście w walce. Nie skończyliście w ten sposób… nie straciliście mocy.

– Ty również jej nie utraciłeś – powiedziała Tonks. – Masz wielkie pokłady siły. Twoja moc jest jak siła biegacza. Wiesz, jaki jest dobry biegacz, prawda? Lekkostopy, biegnie z uniesioną głową, dumny i nieugięty. Daje z niebie wszystko, zarazem oszczędzając siły na kolejny krok. – Jej głos był miarowy i cichy, wydawało się, że poza tymi słowami kryje się jeszcze coś więcej, czego Severus nie mógł zrozumieć. – To ty – dodała Tonks, uśmiechając się i ściskając jego dłoń. – Biegacz.

Potrząsnął głową bezwolnie, siedząc na podłodze w domu swojego zdobywcy, pod spojrzeniami swoich martwych obrońców.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznał słabo. – O czym mówisz?

– Sądzę, że to oczywiste – wtrąciła Minerva. – Musisz uciec.

– Nie rozumiem… uciec? Drzwi są zabezpieczone…

– Może są, może nie – odpowiedział Remus, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale dopóki nie spróbujesz, nie będziesz tego wiedział.

– Nawet, jeśli wydostanę się na zewnątrz, co dalej? – spierał się nadal Severus. – Dom jest obserwowany. Nie dam rady.

– Nie martw się o to – nakazała Minerva. – Nie przejmuj się szczegółami. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to wstać i zacząć biec.

– Nie chcę uciekać – odparł z wyczerpaniem w głosie. – Jestem zmęczony wieczną ucieczką. 

– Wiem – powiedział Remus. – Musisz być bardzo zmęczony. Kto by nie był. Ale musisz uciekać. Proszę. Zaufaj mi.

Severus potrząsnął głową. – Nie mam do czego wrócić…

– Uciekaj. – Głos Minervy był matowy i surowy, gdy ucięła jego wymówki. – Teraz.

– Nie mogę! – wyszeptał desperacko.

Tonk i Remus wstali, chwycili go za ramiona, podciągnęli z podłogi, siłą stawiając na nogi. Poczuł zawroty głowy po nagłej zmianie pozycji i zachwiał się lekko, ale Remus przytrzymał go za ramiona, nie pozwalając upaść.

– UCIEKAJ!!! – wrzasnęła Tonks; w jej przeszywającym głosie odbijały się cienie starych rozkazów Zakonu.

Poczuł ciarki na plecach, ale nie mógł poruszyć nogami.

– Nie mogę… – wyszeptał, czując, jakby był przyklejony do podłogi. – Nie mogę… Po prostu nie mogę. Pozwól mi…

– UCIEKAJ!!! – krzyknął Remus, popychając go stanowczo. Jego głos splótł się z głosami pozostałej dwójki.

– UCIEKAJ!!!

Poczuł ręce swoich Opiekunów, ponaglających, żeby wykonał ruch, nakłaniających, ciągnących go, usiłujących zmusić go, aby wstał.

– Proszę, dziecko – błagała Minerva ze łzami w oczach. – Posłuchaj nas. Uciekaj. Po prostu uciekaj.

Coś w nim zatrzasnęło się, coś pękło i nagle wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Ani groza więzienia, ani strach przed byciem złapanym, ani dawno pogrzebana wiara w sprawiedliwość, ani nieszczere wyznanie miłości.Jedynym, co miało znaczenie, było to, aby uciekać.

W końcu odnalazł swoją siłę i ruszył. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał pokój, przez który biegł. Mógł słyszeć kroki ścigającego go Blacka, ale nic nie mogło go teraz powstrzymać. 

Dopadł do drzwi, które, ku jego oszołomieniu, rozwarły się przed nim, jakby pod naporem niewidzialnej siły.

Nie przestawał pędzić, co tchu.

Gdy wbiegł na mugolskie ulice, jasne światło poranka oślepiło go. Odwykły od światła słonecznego i otwartych przestrzeni, poczuł dezorientację i zmieszanie. Miał zamglony wzrok. Dzwoniło mu w uszach. Mógł słyszeć mugolskie samochody hamujące i trąbiące wściekle, mógł słyszeć ludzi krzyczących na niego, ale nie był pewny niczego, poza tym, że uciekał.

Biegł szaleńczo dalej, na oślep, tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, czując, że brakuje mu tchu w piersiach.

Wpadł na kogoś, a kiedy w końcu mógł skupić wzrok, przekonał się, że patrzy na Pottera. Zielone oczy wydawały się płonąć groźnie, na zniekształconej przestrzeni twarzy Harry’ego.

– Le...gilimens – wydyszał ochryple Severus czując, że potrzebuje choć kropli wody. Ostatkiem sił wyszeptał ponownie, błagając, mając nadzieję, że Potter zrozumie i sięgnie do jego umysłu. – Leg...li...mens!

Harry chwycił go za ramiona i krzyczał coś do niego. Nie wiedział, co . Nie był w stanie niczego zrozumieć.

Ale był w stanie niewyraźnie zobaczyć Blacka, biegnącego w ich stronę, szybko zmniejszającego dystans między nimi.

Kiedy Syriusz w końcu dopadł do nich i zaczął mówić, Severus na nowo mógł znów zrozumieć słowa.

– Dziękuję, Harry – wysapał bez tchu Black. – Próbował uciec.

– Tak, sam się tego domyśliłem – odpowiedział Harry z rozbawieniem w głosie.

– Przepraszam, za zamieszanie. Zabiorę go do domu.

Severus zdławił desperacki szloch. _Legilimens!_ Wciąż powtarzał w myślach. _Legilimens!_

– Nie – powiedział Harry, stając pomiędzy nim, a Blackiem.

– Harry…

– Zdradziłeś nas – dodał, patrząc prosto na Syriusza. – Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

– O czym do licha mówisz? – zaprzeczył ze złością.

– Wiedziałeś, że jest _niewinny_ – odpowiedział matowo Harry. – Zorientowałem się, kiedy tylko zobaczyłem go w twoim domu. Wiedziałeś i nic nie powiedziałeś. Zdradziłeś jego, a tym samym, zdradziłeś nas wszystkich.

– Czemu cię to obchodzi? Czym jest dla ciebie? To śmierciożerca! Czy wiedziałeś, że to on zamordował twoich rodziców?! To on przekazał przepowiednię Voldemortowi! Sam mi się do tego przyznał!

Severus zamarł, gdy jego sekret został wyjawiony; czekał, aż Potter odsunie się od niego ze wstrętem i porzuci go.

Ale Harry potrząsnął głową, wyglądając, jakby nie zwrócił uwagi na tę nowinę. – Nawet, jeśli to prawda, to ty także musisz wziąć na siebie część winy – powiedział spokojnie. – Wiedziałeś, że byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Wiedziałeś, że jeden Hunctwotów jest szpiegiem. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś im wybrać innego Strażnika Tajemnicy? Z powodu tchórzostwa? Bałeś się? Chciałeś uniknąć ryzyka?

– Nie – wyszeptał Syriusz otępiale. – Byłem rozzłoszczony… nie chciałem nic dla nich zrobić… byłem zbyt rozzłoszczony…

– Rozzłoszczony na mojego ojca? – domyślił się Harry cicho. – Tak?

– Tak! – wykrzyczał Black.

Harry obserwował go uważnie. 

– Za uratowanie Severusa przed tobą – zgadł Harry. – To musiał być cios dla twojego ego.

Black bez słowa pokręcił głową.

– Nie tylko ego – wymamrotał Severus, zaskoczony słysząc swój głos. – Chciał, żebym się przemienił. Zepchnąć mnie w zależność...

– Och – powiedział Harry łagodnie i spojrzał na Syriusza. – Nic dziwnego, że byłeś zły na nich oboje. Na mojego ojca, za odebranie ci twojej nagrody, a na moją matkę, za to, że on nadal był jej oddany, nawet po tym, kiedy stała się dla niego nieosiągalna. Byłeś wystarczająco rozzłoszczony, żeby opuścić ich w chwili największej potrzeby?

– Harry! Kochałem ich, musisz mi uwierzyć…

– Jestem pewien, że tak, na swój sposób – zgodził się Harry. – Myślę, że to dlatego byłeś tak załamany, kiedy zginęli. Pozwoliłeś się wysłać do Azkabanu, bez słowa protestu, bez przejmowania się wyjawianiem swojej niewinności. Sam się ukarałeś, wybierając pokutę, prawda?

Black ponownie w zamyśleniu skinął głową, ale jego zamglony wzrok był skupiony tylko na Severusie.

– Harry, przepraszam… ale nie powinieneś był się w to mieszać. Należy do mniej. Pozwól mi go mieć…

– Nie należy do ciebie – przerwał Harry stanowczo. – Nie należy do nikogo.

Syriusz zareagował błyskawicznie. Podniósł różdżkę i miał już wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, ale Harry był od niego o sekundy szybszy. Jego własna różdżka poruszała się z prędkością światła i zaklęcie później Black runął na ziemię, nieprzytomny.

Czas zwolnił swój bieg, gdy Harry i Severus stali obok siebie, obaj pochłonięci własnymi myślami. Wydawało się, że upłynęła wieczność, zanim drużyna aurorów podeszła do nich. Jeden z aurorów wyczarował nosze, podczas gdy pozostali ułożyli na nich zemdlone ciało Blacka.

W końcu Severus przełamał niewygodną ciszę. – Naprawdę zorientowałeś się w momencie, w którym zobaczyłeś mnie w jego domu? – zapytał.

Harry skinął głową – Tak. Przy okazji, to dlatego byłem dla ciebie taki okrutny. Chciałem go sprowokować, aby się przyznał. Szkoda, że nie podziałało.

– To pomogło – powiedział Severus cicho. – Sprawiło, że zacząłem myśleć i pozwoliło domyśleć się prawdy. Że Syriusz był moim Opiekunem. Wtedy… – przerwał niewyraźnie.

– Co wtedy? – zapytał Harry.

Przez chwilę kusiło Severusa, aby powiedzieć mu o tym że widział Remusa, Tonks i McGonagall, jednak ostrożność i rozwaga przeważyły. Dopiero co uciekł z jednego więzienia. Nie chciał być zesłany do Świętego Munga, przyznając się do halucynacji i urojeń.

– Wtedy uciekłem – powiedział po prostu.

Harry pokiwał głową i rzucił mu długie, zamyślone spojrzenie – Cóż. Wygląda na to, że jesteś znów wolny.

Severus spróbował wymówić to słowo.

– Wolny. – W tym momencie nie do końca wiedział, co to znaczy. Ale z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał, że powinien być szczęśliwy.

– Co się z nim stanie? – zapytał, patrząc swojego zdradzieckiego Opiekuna.

– Po procesie? Nie wiem. Może dożywocie. Może zabijająca klątwa. Obchodzi cię to?

– Ja… nie sądzę – przyznał Severus. – Tak długo, jak już nigdy go nie zobaczę, nie obchodzi mnie to.

Niewielki i prawie ludzki uśmiech pojawił się na zniekształconej twarzy Pottera, sprawiając, że widok ten był dziwnie smutny.

– Sądzę, że mogę to zorganizować.


	13. Epilog

Dwa tygodnie po procesie Severus zaczął opanowywać sytuację ponownego bycia istotą ludzką. Dziwnym było budzić się w łóżku, ubierać się, nie mając nikogo, kto mówiłby mu, co ma robić, jak jeść, co przynieść. Plątał się okropnie, bez celu i wskazówek, wreszcie odnajdując sposób, jak sobie radzić; robił to przez zwykłe czynności, które dla większości ludzi były naturalne, ale jemu zajmowało godziny, żeby je opanować.

Potter w końcu przyszedł go odwiedzić. Usiedli przy kuchennym stole, Harry otworzył butelkę szampana. Korek wystrzelił, a uwolnione pod ciśnieniem bąbelki, wylały się z butelki, skapując po szkle.

– Muszę powiedzieć, profesorze, że wyglądasz okropnie. Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe, ale wyglądasz nawet gorzej, niż podczas tamtego roku, kiedy Remus uczył Obrony, a to już o czymś świadczy.

Severus zachichotał cicho, zarazem czując ulgę i przerażenie, że już nigdy nie będzie niczyją piękną, cenną własnością.

– Wiesz Potter; za trzy miesiące będę miał z powrotem zdrową skórę, ale ty nadal będziesz paskudny.

Harry parsknął. – Jak zawsze optymista. – Rozlał wino do dwóch kubków na herbatę, nie zakłócając niczym innym ciszy w Spinner. Wznieśli toast w milczeniu. Spojrzenie Harry’ego padło na jego rękę, którą w nieco dziwny sposób trzymał kubek, bez wątpienia zauważając, jak bardzo była uszkodzona.

– Nigdy więcej eliksirów? – zapytał spokojnie.

– Nigdy więcej. Ręce są zbyt uszkodzone.

– Czy nadal możesz trzymać prawidłowo różdżkę? – zastanawiał się Harry.

– Tak, nadal to potrafię.

Potter pokiwał głową zamyślony. – To dobrze. Co zamierzasz robić?

– Nie wiem – wyznał. – Nie przejmuję się tym. Nie wiem, jak się przejmować. – Część niego krzyczała w proteście przed odsłanianiem przed Potterem jakiejkolwiek słabości, ale inna rozkoszowała się wolnością, jakie to wyznanie przyniosło. – To po prostu za dużo. Przywykłem do bycia czyjąś własnością. 

Harry skinął głową – Hm. Może wszyscy przywykliśmy. Ludzie Dumbledore’a w każdym calu. Trzymał nas na krótkiej smyczy i popatrz na nas teraz. Nie poradziliśmy sobie z wolnością. 

Patrzył gniewnie, nie chcąc mówić źle o zmarłych, ale słysząc gorzką prawdę w słowach Pottera. Wstał raptownie i jednym szybkim łykiem opróżnił swój kubek.

– Chcesz odejść? – zapytał Harry rzeczowo.

– Tak, wkrótce.

Pewien rodzaj niepokoju, nostalgicznej tęsknoty pojawiła się wraz ze słowami Harry’ego.

Nie był do końca pewien, jak to zrobić, ale nagle i niespodziewanie Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że chce odejść dokądkolwiek. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt by go nie znał, gdzie nikt nie miałby powodu, aby brzydzić się nim, wyśmiewać go, albo żałować, albo go przepraszać. Był zmęczony.

Może jego trzech wiernych Opiekunów miało rację. Zrobił już wszystko. Wszystko, czego od niego oczekiwano. I przeżył, dochodząc do chwili, w której już niczego więcej od niego nie żądano.

– Dokąd zamierzasz pójść? – usłyszał pytanie Harry’ego.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedział prosto. – Ale sądzę, że… gdzieś, gdzie jest jasno.

 

**~ koniec**

**_od tłumaczki:_**

Nie miałam okazji komentować tego opowiadania jako czytelnik, pozwolę więc sobie nadrobić tę zaległość, wklejając komentarz, który pojawił się także pod tłumaczeniem na Forum pod Złamanym Piórem. 

Kiedy poznawałam tę opowieść za pierwszym razem, tym, co mnie wzruszyło, była konsekwencja autorki (zakładam, że to kobieta, może i na wyrost, ale pewnie mam rację), aby pisać o Severusie tylko w tej formie. Narrator splata przed czytelnikiem wątki fabuły, tkając gobelin o zwykłym-niezwykłym bohaterze, znienawidzonym przez prawie wszystkich żyjących, a jednak z tym swoim delikatnym uporem wciąż i wciąż mówi o nim Severus. To inni zwracają się do "Snape", "morderca", "zdrajca", rzucają wyzwiska. Narrator zawsze wypowiada jego imię. Tak mogłaby mówić matka o swoim dziecku, a z pewnością jest to opowieść kogoś, kto swojego bohatera kocha i szanuje. To niezwykle rzadki zabieg w fanfikach, trudny zresztą do zgrabnego przetłumaczenia, więc znających język angielski serdecznie zapraszam do czytania oryginału. 

Sprawa druga wiąże się właściwie z brakiem tego, co w fandomie określa się jako "paring". To nie jest historia tradycyjnie rozumianego związku, lecz historia potrzeby władzy nad drugim człowiekiem. Historia poddania się dominacji zła w masce bohatera pozytywnego, a także o zatracaniu siebie. Na szczęście nie do końca. 

Cytat: _[...] płakał czując zazdrość, że tych troje stawiło czoła swojej śmierci odważnie i szybko, zamiast marnieć i gasnąć kawałek po kawałku, starając się utrzymać szczątki rozsądku, nie pozwalające na stoczenie się w szaleństwo._

Pada też słowo miłość... Miłość jako to męczące zacieranie czyjejś godności i człowieczeństwa, zestawiona z trwalszą i żywszą, choć dotyczącą zmarłych (Lily, Dumbledore'a, nawet miłości przyjacielskiej towarzyszy broni) miłością, która - proszę wybaczyć patetyczność - uwzniośla i koi. W zasadzie to nie jest fanfik o związku homoerotycznym, lecz o pożądaniu jednego mężczyzny. Gwałt i przemoc, połączone z wyznaniem miłości, niczego nie zmieniają. Czymś, co w pewien sposób mnie ujęło, było także zakończenie, w którym Severus będzie mógł odejść, w końcu odpocząć. Nie ma tu literackiego horror vacui, obsesji konieczności związku. Jakże prosto byłoby przecież zmontować na kolanie "wieczną i prawdziwą" miłość Harry'ego do Severusa. Jednak dzięki temu, że autorka się temu oparła, jest dużo bardziej prawdziwie. W tym też widzę jej szczere przywiązanie do bohatera, nad którym czuwa. Och, wolę opowiadania z happy endem takim, po którym czuję się, jakbym po burzy zawinęła do spokojnego portu, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, pewna, że dalej będzie już tylko lepiej. Ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu uznałam, _Czarny jak smoła_ kończy się w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. Rany Severusa mogą i pewnie się zabliźnią. Czy zwiąże się z kimś? Kto wie. 

Jeszcze raz dziękuję Wam wszystkim, które komentowałyście na bieżąco kolejne rozdziały, a także tym, którzy wybrali rozkosze lektury z ukrycia, bez pozostawiania po sobie śladu. Mam nadzieję, że nie uznajecie czasu spędzonego przy tym opowiadaniu za stracony.


End file.
